Aero's Wind
by Aero Frostmane
Summary: This is an OC that mostly follows the canon storyline with a few key changes. Thank you for reading it.
1. Chapter 1

The serene green of the forest did not match the mood. Aero was running. Howling in the distance spurred him to run faster, the thunderous pounding was gaining, getting louder and louder as he kept going. The growling alerted him just before a dark shape flew into his path, a lone wolf with his teeth bared and the growling continuing. Aero turned and kept running, keeping away from it. Suddenly he stumbled on a root and fell, sliding across the ground. He turned just as the wolf jumped at him and latched onto his arm. Aero screamed as the pain shot through him.

Aero shot up, gasping, sweat dripping from his face as he looked around and realized it was a dropped back down to the seat of the Bullhead that was currently taking him and other first years to Beacon. He shut my eyes, attempting to slow his racing heartbeat. "It was just a nightmare Aero. Only a nightmare." He told himself firmly.

"Hey!" he heard. he open his eyes, seeing a girl in red coming towards him, being dragged by a taller girl in yellow. noticing her attire, he quickly avert his eyes from anywhere dangerous. Instead he opted to raise an eyebrow at them, and pointed at himself. "Me?" He questioned, wary of why they were singling him out. The blond flashed a smile, and looked him up and down. Aero swore he heard her purr. "I'll take that as a yes." He muttered before they got close enough to hear him. "Hello" he greeted them as the got to him. "You okay?" the girl in red piped up, curiosity and concern clear as day on her face. "hmm?" I wondered, then realized the sweat from the nightmare was still there. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just a nightmare is all." Aero explained, as he wiped off the sweat.

"The name's Aero by the way." He said, 'At least be polite' He thought to himself, amused. "Like with the bow?" the one in red said, confused. Aero couldn't help but chuckle. "Nope. definitely better then a bow. Its more of an "airy" thing you know?" Grinning mischeviously, Aero watched as the one in yellow busted out laughing at his lame attempt of a pun. The little red one sighed. "Didn't catch either of your names." Aero reminded them lightly. Since the yellow one was still laughing, tears running down her face, the red one decided to introduce both. "Sorry, that one is my older sister, Yang. I'm Ruby and i drink milk!" She declared proudly, then her face turned as red as her namesake as she realized at what she said. Before she could run or do anything, Aero patted her head and smiled. "Good. Keep it up, and you will be a strong Huntress. Which I'm sure you already considering how young you look." 'Good going, she's happy about the comment at least' Aero thought to himself, smiling back at the beaming girl.

Suddenly a flash of yellow, and Aero blinked, not expecting Yang to get into his face, then a split second later realized it was her fist coming at his face. Instincts flared and he grabbed the fist coming him, pulling it down and past him. That's where he stopped her at, not even registering the fact that put him and Yang closer then he ever had been with anyone. Staring dead into her red eyes. "So, care to give a hint why you try attacking me?" His tone had a steel edge in it, almost a warning. "Trying to flirt with my sister is not the best way to go bud." She all but spat at Aero, who blinked again and laughed, in her face.  
Big mistake. The arm that was still being held, was wrenched out of his grasp, the gauntlet scraping up and cutting his palm, and smashed into his face. Shotgun shell and all. Aero just stood there, a broken jaw and messed up face, still mid laugh. Slowly he reached up ad wrenched his jaw back into place, making both Yang and Ruby cringe at the snap it made. then the holes that the shotgun shells shouldnt have pierced quickly healed, the skin was brand new. "If that's your way of showing people that an already underage girl is off limits, you may as well hit them in the heart. " Aero said, still smiling.  
"... Dude that was so metal." Aero heard people behind him whisper. His smile slowly disappeared and a very heavy sigh rumbled out of his chest. "So much for making friends in this place." Aero mumbled, before walking off away from Yang and Ruby. People parted a way out of the crowd that had started to surround the two in their altercation. He meandered, not really having anywhere in mind, just glum in his inability to make friends. Finally sitting down in what was pretty much the back of the Bullhead. Closing his eyes, he lets out another heavy sigh. Having been away from civilization for most of his life, it's no wonder he wasn't good at interacting and easily getting into fights. Opening his eyes, what he wasn't expecting was a pair of silver eyes boring into his. He most definitely didn't yelp. Nope, totally didn't.  
He glared at the giggling girl in front of him. Then his expression softened. "I'm sorry for what happened with Yang. I'm not good with the whole making friends thing." Aero said sincerely. She stopped and looked behind her, He looked up and realized she was right there. 'Looks almost like an angel.' He thought to himself, then cut off the thought not wanting to go down that path. Temptation will not hold. He snapped back to reality when Yang walked up to him and stared into his eyes. He felt the temptation come back again, stronger then it ever was with any other girl. Yang wasn't like the others though. She was innocent unlike the others that had chased him for either money or more... adult things. He shook his head and focused, just in time as she started to talk to him. "Hey... I'm sorry for that, all I saw was the way you were looking at Ruby and I kind of freaked..." She trailed off. "It's fine Yang." Aero said, flashing her a smile. It must of been that goofy smirk he sometimes does, cause she started giggling again. Suddenly they heard a dry heave, turned and saw another blond run past them to the trashcan nearby. "Guess some people have it worse then others." Aero remarked. Both girls nodded and shuffled closer to him and away from the vomiting boy.  
After Glynda Goodwitch disappeared, Aero was taken in surprise of the view of Vale. "Wow I knew Vale was awesome but this is insane." He said excited, not caring if he broke whatever cool guy facade that some people had of him. he ran to the window, and stared wonderingly at the view. "This place looks better the Mistral does." He declared. A laugh from his other side caused him to turn, and see a red haired beauty who looked like she was from the Amazon. His eyes widen and a grin broke out. "Pyrrha!" She turned in surprise, at hearing an old familiar voice and seeing him wave at her as he ran to her and practically tackled her. "Its been so long!" He laughed openly with relief, and happiness. Pyrrha laughed again, and hugged him back. "It has been a while. Almost 13 years now isn't it?" she said serenely. Aero and Pyrrha were childhood friends before Aero was taken away by scientists who were collecting children who were suppose to become Hunters and didnt pass a test that was used at the start of their birth.

Aero pulled back and gave her a once over. "Man I heard people gushing over you everywhere but that doesn't tell me half of what I'm seeing! I can see why guys are falling over you." Aero laughed at Pyrrha's red face. "We have a lot to catch up on." Aero finally noticed the fuming, shorter girl in white. "Later, first introduce me to your frosty friend over here." Aero said, smiling at her. she "hmmphed" and turned away from him. "Of course." Pyrrha's face showed her distaste at having the girl be called her friend. "This is Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Co." Weiss glared at Aero, but before she could try to threaten him with anything, he grinned, looked at Yang and said "Well it looks like Schnee needs to cool off." and Yang almost died. She fell to the floor laughing her ass off. If Weiss was steaming before, she was practically burning now with anger. "Pyrrha!" Weiss said sharply. Aero simply turned to avoid Milo from pinning him to the wall, and easily grabbing it from the air and returned it to Pyrrha, bowing. "I believe this is yours?" He said courteously. Pyrrha grinned back, and curtsied. "Thank you, dear Aero." Her eyes sparkling.  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking and boy do I have some news for you. We will be arriving at Beacon Academy in a couple minutes so please sit down, and enjoy the rest of the trip." The pilot's voice boomed over the P.A. system. Everyone shuffled to a seat, Aero was set between Pyrrha and Yang. He reached up absentmindedly to the handle that was used to hold them when they land. He felt something different then the handle, he looked to his left (left handed pwns) and saw Yang look at him at the same time. he looked up and realized his hand was over Yang, turned redder then Ruby's cape, and switched to the other handle on his right side, not able to look Yang in the face, and didnt see Yang's face turn red as well. Ruby did though, and nudged Yang whispering "you've got a crush." grinning at her.

Aero couldn't help but be awed and excited at seeing Beacon. He wasted no time urging Yang and Ruby to hurry, as they got to the front of Beacon. When Yang made a non-committal grunt, he practically dragged her along with Ruby off the Bullhead to the gates before stopping and all of their mouths dropped at the beautiful sight. "Dude I may just stay at the fountain, this is tight." Aero remarked. "Screw that I want to see what the gym offers!" Yang yelled, running forward, now literally dragging Aero by the hand. It didn't take Aero long to get his footing back and running with her laughing. Ruby ran around them, excited and giggling at the two who looked almost like high school lovers, running with their hands like that. Suddenly Ruby collide with something, knocking the wind out of her as she fell, while a bunch of luggage did too. "What are you doing?!" was all she heard as she sat up, still dazed and saw a girl in a white combat skirt and pure white hair. "Oh uhh sorryyy!" Ruby almost wailed. "Sorry? do you have any idea of the damage you could have cause!" Aero noticed this and let go of Yang's hand to help Ruby up, heard the end and decided to butt it. "Excuse me princess, she's just a little bit clumsy. You'll have to forg-" The girl in white interrupted him, fuming. "Princess?! I'll have you know I am Weiss Schnee of the Schnee Dust Corporation!" As she blabbed on and on about Dust and such, Aero leaned over to Ruby and whispered "Man I wonder what she's got stuck up her nose." Poor Ruby couldn't help but snort, which got Weiss attention and she started to yell at her again about the damage she caused and swinging around one of the Dust containers, which was leaking. Aero was just wondering what other way it could be ignited when he suddenly heard a sneeze and a huge explosion next to him. He looked over and was shocked to see a hole next to him. "Ruby?!" Aero called, almost panicking that Yang was going to kill him if her sister blew up on his watch. A squeak answered him. Aero sighed in relief and slid in the hole, to see both Weiss and RUby covered in soot, Weiss still in the postion of shaking the container, now empty, before she realized what happened. She stomped off, before leaving RUby and Aero to look at each other. Aero couldn't keep a straight face and busted out laughing at Ruby's expression of shock, before offering his hand. Ruby pouted but still took his offered hand. "Jerk." She said. "I couldn't help it Ruby, that was awesome!" Aero replied, tears still streaking down his face. "Hey guys!" a random voice said behind them, they turned just to see a guy wearing a hoodie and jeans slip and roll past them, slamming into the other side. Both Ruby and Aero looked at each other before busting out laughing again. Ruby walked over to the guy, and offered her hand as Aero did. The guy took her hand sheepishly. Aero suddenly recognized him. "Hey you're the one who threw up on the ship!" Aero said before slapping a hand over his mouth, metally cursing himself. "Yeah that's me." He said, visibly slouching before standing up straight and smiling. "THe name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it!" Jaune proclaimed confidently. Ruby snorted. "Do they really?" She asked. "W-well they will." He stuttered. Aero smiled. _More socially awkward people. Sweet!_ Aero thought. Aero then realized its been a while that they've been here. "Come on guys we gotta get follow the students!" Aero yelled before climbing back up the slope. Jaune and Ruby realized what he was talking about and scurried after Aero.


	2. Chapter 2

Jet got off the Bullhead later then everyone else due to oversleeping. He stretched and heard his back pop. "Whew!" He muttered, feeling much better after that. He looked around, seeing the hole in the courtyard and seeing Aero "YO AERO!" He yelled running over. Aero just manages to turn before getting tackled back into the hole, causing another hole to appear. Ruby and Jaune were forced out of the hole by the force, throwing them through the air. A high pitch scream rang out, as Jaune landed on his back, which cut off the scream and Ruby landed on her feet. Laughter could be heard from the hole, as Aero and Jet climbed out, covered in dust. Aero was smiling, with his arm around Jet's shoulders. Aero saw Ruby helping Jaune up. "Sorry about that, he thought he lost me. the big guy couldn't find his way out of a paper bag without me." Aero called to them before looking around and panicking. "Come on guys we gotta get going!" he said running off, with Jet following him. Ruby and Jaune looked at each other, before looking at their joined hands both of them blush, and Ruby tugged on his hand pulling him along to the courtyard. "Come on or we'll be late!" she urged.

Aero spotted Yang right away, and glanced at Ruby. His smile widened as he zeroed in on Ruby and Jaune's hands. "Well well well, that was quick. I wonder how Yang will take to her baby sister finding someone already." He teased. As Ruby began spluttering and Jaune turned even more red, Aero turned to Jet. "Stay back here, I'll be back for ya." Jet nodded, noticing the look on Aero's face as he looked at Yang. He slapped a hand on Aero's back, and said "Go get 'em Aero." Aero laughed before walking over to Yang, and slided next to her. "Hey." he said easily, as Yang turned to him with a smile. "Waited for me very long?" she caught that he was attempting to flirt. She flipped her hair, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Not too long, but next time don't keep a lady waiting if you want her to notice." She replied, coyly. Aero rolled his eyes. "Next time, make sure you don't leave me to take care of Ruby without telling me how clumsy she is. If you go outside you may see a hole or two." Aero told her in an exasperated voice. "THat wasn't my fault" a voice protested behind them, belonging to Ruby, pouting. Aero crouched down to be at her eye level. "It's okay Ruby, I know it's not. next time Ice Queen has a vial of Dust in her hand, I'll be sure you aren't in the blast zone." He promised with a smile.

Yang was impressed at how Aero was treating Ruby, maybe even find him handsome... Nope not going down that route. Sure he may have flirted with her, but so do countless other boys. All want the same thing, in her pants. He may look good, but he's still a hormonal rage of testosterone. Besides, she already had someone. But he was so distant now. She glanced over, spying him in the front, listening To Ozpin's speech. Emotionless, bland, and not a care in the world. Her heart burned with rage, and she kept herself in check. But she suddenly remembered when she punched Aero so hard his jaw broke. How effortlessly he set it back and the skin had healed. 'Hmm. maybe, just maybe I can see more of that.' Yang mused. She turned to Aero and tapped his shoulder. He turned and raised an eyebrow, asking a question. "You see that guy over there?" She pointed to her boyfriend. "Pick a fight with him. I want to see who's stronger." She smiled sweetly, turning up the sultry look she could give that make any boy melt and do whatever she wanted. Surprisingly it didn't work on Aero, but he considered it. "Hmm, now why should I pick a fight for your amusement?" he teased, but his eyes flashed, letting her know he won't do irrational things just on a whim. There has to be a reason. Ruby piped up "That's Cardin. Yang's boyfriend! he's a meanie." She pouted. Aero crouched down again to talk to Ruby about him. Yang was disturbed to see that Aero wasn't even fazed by the mention that she had a boyfriend. 'Maybe he was just being nice.' her mind suggested. She sighed. "Okay, the that settles it." Aero said, almost muttering. The anger in his voice caught Yang by surprise. 'I really need to stop underestimating this guy.' She thought. He didn't look like much, but it seems there's a lot to learn about Aero Frostmane.

Aero waited until Ozpin was done with his speech, and then approached Glynda. "Hello ms. Goodwitch? I would like to ask for a match. Before the Initiation." He asked, formally and respectfully. Glynda looked at him. "And why would you ask for such a thing." Aero looked her straight in the eye. "My family has been insulted and the only way Frostmane's" He saw a flash of recogniton in her eyes. "Is by a fight to prove my worth. I assume you know our rules?" Glynda sighed. "Yes I do. Honestly you Frostmane's are a bothersome bunch but I have to allow it. Who will your opponent be?" Aero turned and indicated Cardin. "I would like to fight him." Everyone had heard the conversation, and looked to Cardin who sneered. "You think you can fight a Winchester boy?" Aero looked at Cardin with a lack of interest. "Yes, I do. A Winchester is the PERFECT victim." The smile on Aero wasn't normal. It had such sinister energy, even Cardin started to get nervous. "Children, please clear the floor to the sides if you wish to watch. Aero, Cardin, please approach the middle. As they did so, Glynda made a magical barrier around them, giving them plenty of space to fight.

"Any reason that a runt like you would want to lose so badly." Cardin said nastily, not seeing that Aero was calm, staring him down straight in the eyes. "More of a test of the potential that you have." Aero replied coolly, grinning excitedly. He couldn't wait to tear that sneer off his face. Maybe literally. Wait, this is Yang's boyfriend. gotta play it fair for now. But by how he's acting, Aero would have to keep an eye on him after. Maybe be Yang's bodyguard. Huh not a bad idea actually. Aero's thoughts were interrupted by Glynda's shout "BEGIN!" Instantly Cardin hefted his mace and dashed at Aero, faster then he anticipated, but easily dodged. Twisting over Cardin's body as it hit the ground where Aero was standing. Kicking Cardin's back, making him stumble forward into the hole he made in the ground, and tripping. People laughed in the sidelines. Cardin growled as he got back up and stalked forward towards Aero. Making sure to block any ways out of the swing. Aero yawned, and stood in a relaxed pose. "How long are you going to take?" He made a bring it on gesture while acting like sharpening his knifes. Cardin rushed forward and swung his mace to the side this time. Aero made a cross with his knifes and stopped the mace mid swing, as the fire Dust crystal made its explosion, it passed by Aero harmlessly. "So how should i start? rip out the Achilles tendon? maybe break a leg or two." Aero mused, loud enough for Cardin to hear. His eyes widened as Aero stabbed him in the stomach. Cardin jumped back from him and held the wound. 'How did it get past my Aura? why didn't the fight stop yet?' flashed through Cardin's mind. "Ms. Goodwitch, he passed through my Aura and injured me." Cardin complained. Aero's grin got wider. "I guess you should have asked about the rules. The fight can't, and won't stop until either of us has given up or can't fight anymore. As for my weapons, they go through Aura because mine is stronger then yours. Or did you not pay attention in school?"

Cardin was pissed. Not only is this runt taunting him, but because he didn't think the rules would be any different. All he saw was red as he rushed forward, only to regret it. Aero jammed his foot forward right where the ankle is and a loud snap was heard. Cardin fell in a scream of pain. Aero then put his foot on Cardin's back. "Do you Yield, WInCHESTER?" He said his surname like a taunt. An insult. Cardin turned and swung his mace and finally landed a hit on him. But he didn't move. In fact, to Cardin's horror, he got his face and half of it was blown off, show the glistening white of bone. As he watched, his muscles, tendons, and skin grew back in less then 10 seconds. "Do you think you can beat me? the Reaper of Souls? You'll have to try harder then that Winchester." Aero's eyes held a different gleam now, as he grabbed the arm that had hit him and another snap was heard. Cardin screamed as his arm was now facing the opposite direction. Then he felt like he couldn't breathe. He clutched his throat with his good hand. "Do you yield you pathetic maggot?" Aero snapped. his voice had changed, becoming deeper. More dark and reverberated through the room. Cardin nodded and suddenly he could breathe again. gasping for breath, Cardin passed out. Aero crouched down and put his hand on his back, his arm went back to normal and his ankle was set again.

Aero looked around and met eyes with Yang, who looked at him in horror. He spoke directly to her. "This is what I am. Now you know why I work alone, and have no friends. I will not blame you if you do not wish to speak with me again. For this is my curse, bound by blood." Aero walked to Jet, tapped his shoulder and walked out of the room. Jet following willingly with his brother. Jet stopped and turned to face the room again. "If you go after Aero for revenge against this Winchester." Jet practically spat the name out. "Know that what happened to Cardin was a blessing that he got healed afterwards. you will not be so fortunate. some I hope we can be friends, but understand that this is reality." Jet the n turned and followed Aero.

Aero and Jet were in the farthest corner away from everyone. They got a wide berth as everyone wasn't sure what to make what they saw. All they know is that a demon is among them. But at least only Cardin, whose pride was damaged, was the only victim and he got healed. Only 2 people approached them. Yang and Ruby. Ruby was first, gushing over the fight, tactfully avoiding the parts where Aero broke his bones. but loving the knifes and fangirling over them, making Aero smile tiredly. Then as Yang approached, He instantly locked on to her. She noticed him sigh and seem older then he was. Getting up and walking to meet her halfway, and he waited. The way he held himself was he expected to be punched, kicked, and beaten and he was willing to take it. Yang instead gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered "good job." He looked surprised and blushed. "Uh aren't you mad what i did to him? I saw how you looked at me..." She sighed and tried to put her thoughts into words. "What i saw was my abusive boyfriend get his ass kicked, and while I admit it was definitely over the top and I hope that doesn't happen often... He definitely deserved worse. As for what I saw... Well it scared me. But you didn't seem to want it. You were fighting the demon. I think that's awesome." She smiled at him. He smiled back and bowed to her. "Thank you.. Only Jet and you have accepted me for what I am outside of my blood family." Yang was surprised. Was Jet not his real brother? Well that didn't seem so shocking. She was too busy blushing at the bow. Of course Cardin had to butt in now.

"What do you think you're doing Frostmane?!" Aero had that psychotic grin back on as he turned to face Cardin. "Ah Winchester, back for more? Perhaps without the healing this time?" Cardin took a step back, not able to help himself. The fear was irrationally powerful. Before he collected himself and grabbed Yang's hand. "Come on babe, let's get away from this FREAK!" he spat at Aero before yanking Yang with him. She couldn't get away and before she could turn around he had pulled her into a secluded classroom and started rutting against Yang. "Cardin stop no." She pleaded. as strong as she was, he was stronger and forced her hands behind her, and tied her hands with a lot of tape he'd found. Cardin ripped open her jacket and mauled her breasts and ripping off her shorts. He growled, ignoring Yang's words as she continued to plead him to stop. He had just grabbed her panties when a fist swung into the side of his face and through the wall. When Cardin got up, his whole right side of his face was crushed in. "I was going easy on you during that fight for Yang's sake. Now I'm done playing nice." Aero told him coldly. Cardin roared as he rushed forward, but he only got 3 steps before Aero disappeared and chopped his knee, shattering his kneecaps, bone sticking out through the skin, blood pouring out. Aero grabbed his arm and bent it behind his back. "Do you know what i hate more then Winchesters?" Aero snarled, his voice that deep reverberating voice that was so dark yet so inviting. "Those who think they can do anything to others with no consequences!" he pulled on the arm and the should cracked, causing Cardin to scream again as he broke his arm in 3 different places. "Do you want to live Winchester?" Aero growled. Cardin barely got the yes out. "I'm inclined to end your life here and now. But because Ozpin asked me to not take any lives here, you're in luck. Now get out and don't come anywhere near Yang got that?" He threw Cardin away after Cardin started nodding so hard his right side started bleeding. "Get to the infirmary before i send you there fully broken." Cardin scampered off as best as he could with the shattered kneecap. He helped Yang get out of the tape, and she hugged him sobbing, still in nothing but her slightly torn panties. He took off his jack and put it on her, which covered everything to her knees.

After making sure Yang was okay, and got her to Ruby. He told if Cardin comes anywhere near her, tell Jet to send him a message, and then left to inform Prof. Ozpin. Which is where he currently was, his arms crossed and muscles tensed, trying to keep the rage from building. "So even though he tried to rape a student here, and had been abusing her for who knows how long, you're OKAY with him being here?!" Prof. Ozpin sighed, and turned to face Aero. "Unfortunately I can't do anything about Mr. Winchester. You of all people know how much power his family holds." Aero stopped shaking with rage and a cruel smile spread across his face. "Then I'll take care of the problem myself." He said smoothly. "His family can come after me all they want, they won't be able to kill me."


	3. Initiation pt 1

**Hey guys Aero Frost mane here. This AN is not too important, just reminding every this is my first real fanfic that I plan on covering for a while. I haven't done a AN in the other chapters mostly because I kept forgetting _ sorry. I decided to release this early since I had given myself so much time and didn't need it. But so far 6 followers with only 2 (now 3) chapters! Hell yeah! Now that this is out of the way, enjoy the story!**

Jet was keeping an observing eye around, when he noticed a pair of brown eyes that don't seem quite right. She was watching, and saw that Jet had noticed and walked over. Jet took up a defensive position in front of Yang and Ruby. "Please refrain from coming any closer. I don't recognize you." Jet said firmly. "I'm sorry. But those are my friends. I went to Signal with Yang." She said coldly. Pushing Jet aside, surprising him, and knelt down before laying Yang's head on her lap. "Shh its okay. You'll be okay. After what I saw, Aero will be the perfect replacement. " The new girl cooed. Yang started to protest and Jet cracked a smile. Yang noticed movement and looked that way and her protest died. Jet turned around to see who she was looking at and sighed. Aero was walking towards them without his shirt on, which is tied around his knife holster. Jet snuck a glace at Yang and almost burst out laughing at her blushing face.

"Like what you see?" Aero grinned, showing off a little bit, doing stupid poses that he pulled off rather well, before noticing Kaia. He looked stunned for a second, before noticing how she and Yang were positioned. He gestured towards them. "Mind if I take a turn?" His eyes gleamed with concern and a soft glow that made it impossible to not feel bad for him. Kaia nodded and moved so Aero could take her place.

"So what did Ozpin have to say about what happened?" Jet inquired. Aero sighed. "The old fool isn't going to expel him, for technicalites and the Winchester family power." Aero said, extremely annoyed. "But I was given the high honor of staying close to this little sun dragon as her bodyguard" Aero teased, his hand absentmindedly running through her hair. Yang obviously stiffened, but before Ruby or Kaia could warn him against it, she sighed and leaned back, giving him more access to her hair. "Your hands feel nice." She murmured and fell asleep like that. Ruby glanced at Aero and saw the softness in his eyes as he gazed at Yang. She nudged him and said "You know, I think I could stand you as a older brother." Teasing Aero with that comment, she rolled over and called out night to the rest.

He turned the comment over in his head, thinking about it. 'You know, I don't even know how old she is. she looks to be about 18 if I had to guess.' Musing, he pressed himself against the wall and told Jet. "I'll take first watch. I don't trust Cardin to not pull anything here." Jet nodded and told him "Wake me up in 6 hours. I'll do the next one." Aero shook his head and smiled. "Get some sleep. Remember I don't need any for a few more days." Jet sighed before conceding and get himself ready for sleep. "Sleep well Jet. something tells me this Initiation just gonna get more interesting."

All was quiet during the night. Everyone was asleep, Aero turned to where he knew Cardin was sleeping. He was also fast asleep, but was muttering about wanting to kill Aero, who held back a snicker at the grudge being held. He was still running his hands through Yang's hair, unable to help himself, they were so smooth and silky. as it coiled around her face, making her look almost like an angel. Yang began to stir, and her eyes opened up sleepily, staring into Aero's. "Morning Yang." Aero whispered, not wanting to wake the others. She looked confused, then she remembered all that happened and a shudder went through her body. Tears started to well up, and Aero wiped them away as gently as he could. "I swear on my grave that I won't let anything happen to you again." He said fiercely, his voice deepening, threatening to go into the thing that messed up Cardin. Yang just reached up and put her hands on his cheeks. "I know you'll protect me Aero." she whispered back. That seem to calm him down, as he stared at her. they were like this for a few minutes before they were interrupted by Kaia, giggling at the two of them. "Just kiss already." She teased. All she got was a air flick to the forehead by Aero, and Yang broke into quiet laughter at her bewildered expression.

Slowly the other students started to wake up. The rest was rudely awoken by Ms. Goodwitch calling all freshmen to go to the cliff of the Emerald Forest. Yang saw Cardin and instinctively grabbed Aero's hand. Who was surprised but didn't complain, but instead gave Cardin a cold glare, who instantly turned away and went the other way, walking into a wall. Some girls giggled and he turned red. He turned again and stomped to the lockers.

"If you wanted to hold my hand you can just ask." Aero teased Yang. "I'm a very comfortable person." Yang scoffed. "After what you did to him, yeah I'd say I'm very comfortable with you." She shot back, but didn't let go of his hand, but instead gave it a squeeze. Aero started to hum to himself happily. Yang looked at him. "Are you usually this happy?" She asked, curious. "Hmm? Oh was I humming? Sorry, didn't mean to bother you." Aero said, avoiding the question. She asked it again, shattering any hope that she'd drop it. Aero sighed. "Truth be told, I don't know. I've only been friends with Jet, and he's my brother. Now you and Ruby are friends outside the family. It's a lot to take in, and I'm glad I managed to make friends that I haven't heard anything about. It gets exhausting trying to hide what I am." Aero explained. "Wait what you are?" Yang asked. Aero stopped, and so did Yang. Aero shooed the rest on. "We'll catch up later."

Aero took Yang to a secluded corner where no one will overhear them. Aero took a deep breath. "So you've noticed how my voice changes when I get angry, right?" Aero said, his eyes closed. Yang said "Yeah like my eyes change colors." Aero smiled then it died off. "Truth is, I'm neither faunus or human. I'm something else. A monster."Aero's voice cracked. As Yang began to protest, he opened his eyes. They were pure black. iris, pupil, all of it. "I'm not something that should be out here, I was to be eradicated." His went back to their sky blue. "But I know differently. I've been able to control the thing in me for 15 years. It only shows when i get pissed." He wasn't looking at Yang anymore. "My real family was wiped out. I'm the last of my kind. My adopted parents know what I am and they still took me in, gave me a home. I'm still grateful for what they did, but I don't deserve such kindness." The pain in his eyes showed the burden he's had for so many years. Yang didn't know what to say as she watched someone that she had only recently became friends show his fear and pain. She went to say something but Ms. Goodwitch came around and ordered them to hurry.

They rushed off to the cliff where they just got there for Ozpin to explain that their partners would be decided by the first person they meet eyes with. "Hmm. I think Ruby, or Jet would be good to have." Aero mused to himself. Then Yang stuck to his mind, her face so peaceful and beautiful. Aero shook his head, trying to clear it. "I can't think about that. She only thinks of me as her friend. A bodyguard. That's fine." Aero said, trying to convince himself. He snapped out of it as the first person got launched, and Jaune was asking Ozpin what a landing strategy was. "Oh dude you are gonna get screwed." Aero thought to himself as Weiss was launched. Yang looked over at Aero and winked at him, causing Aero to blush slightly, she then laughed and put on aviators that went rather well with her outfit. "Good luck Ruby." Aero called, grinning slightly at her anxious expression.

He then got launched in the air, spreading his arms out to balance himself and using his semblance, simulating flight. He searched automatically for Yang, and saw her extending her flight by using her gauntlets. "Why didn't she beat the shit out of Cardin when he tried that shit?" The thought passed through before shaking his head. He knew why, because by that point she was technically tortured into submission. The only thing she said was "Not now" so Cardin probably pulled this shit before and raped her. The thought caused his eyes to darken, and the air rushed him to the speed that Yang was going, and the eyes went back to normal. "Hey! Long time no see!" Aero yelled over to Yang, who heard him and was so surprised she almost flew into a tree. She instead shot one of her gauntlet shotgun shells at the tree, breaking it and continuing it. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Aero called again, laughing. In the distance a scream was heard. Sounded like Cardin. "Hope it was." Aero thought before sighing. He really needed to figure out how to filter out those kinds of thoughts.

Both him and Yang finally landed, she landed in a somersault with a "Nailed it." and Aero simply skidded into the ground, leaving a rut. They met eyes and grinned at each other. Aero walked forward to Yang and bowed. "Hello Ms. Xiao Long. I am Aero Frostmane, the demon of Vale. It would greatly please me to be accepted as your partner during your time at Beacon." Her eyes gleamed with amusement at his antics, but decided to follow with it. "Yes Mr. Frostmane. It would be my pleasure to have you as my partner at Beacon." She held out her hand and Aero took before kissing the back. They finally looked at each other and started laughing together. "I've always wanted to do that." Aero said, once the laughter finally died down. Yang giggled again. "A true gentlemen it seems." She said slyly. Aero looked at something behind her, and quick as lightning threw one of his hunting knifes from its holster behind her, and she heard a strangled roar that died as Aero threw his other one at the Ursa's throat.

"Usually positive emotions scare them off." Aero muttered. As he quickly collected his knifes, Yang turned and was face to face with three more Ursai, one of them being bigger and looked meaner then the rest. Instantly she uppercutted the one in front of her and called out to Aero. He turned around, slapping his knifes together and formed a hunting rifle, and taking a couple potshots at the other Ursa, leaving the bigger Ursa for him to fight normally. He smiled, making his hunting knifes come back before putting their pommels together and forming a double bladed glaive, then taking a stance, waiting for the Ursa to come at him. "What did someone take your porridge?" Aero goaded it. It roared, seemingly reacting to the strange question and rushing forward. Aero simply took a couple steps before digging the gliave into the ground, using it to vault over the Ursa and onto its back. "Come on Yang, we got ourselves a ride." Aero shouted gleefully, using his rope that he took out of his backpack as a makeshift bridle. Making sure the Ursa was bound correctly, he held his hand out to Yang. She shook her head at him in wonder as he took his hand and he hoisted her up. Wrapping her arms around him and yelling a random "Yeehaw!" Got moving towards the relics that they were to retrieve.

Jet was thrown from the launch pad and redirected himself to get the maximum distance that he was able to before crashing down onto the ground, leaving a small crater in the ground. He easily got up and out of the hole, before looking back at it. "Need to find something less damaging to the enviroment." He mused, as he walked on to where he could feel the Auras going to. He hadn't been paying attention when Ozpin explained which way to go, since he could track Aero's Aura signature from miles away. Speaking of which, there was a Aura hiding in the trees in front of him. He looked up to see a person perched on the branch, looking down at him. See him look up at her, she drops down and looks up at him, since he towered over her. She extends her hand to him. "Blake Belladonna. I guess we'll be partners now, won't we?" Jet nodded and shook her hand. "Jet Snow. I look forward to it. Ms. Belladonna." He said formally, even slightly bowing his head to her. She let a small smile grace her face.

Yang wasn't sure what to say to Aero. He looked so happy, if not slightly maniacal, taking control of the Ursa Major. She watched as his icy hair flow with the movement of the Ursa Major. She really wanted to talk about what he meant by being a monster, along with arguing against it. She wasn't sure if it was because he was her friend, or because she had an interest in him. Who can't resist that hunk? I mean, everyone got a look at that muscle. She narrowed her eyes at the thought. Nobody is gonna take him from me. She shook her head at the thought. "He's just a friend." She thought, trying to convince herself. "He isn't interested in me at all. I'm just a close friend to him now." Aero shifted and she shot back to reality, realizing he had said something while she was spaced out. "I'm sorry, say that again?" She asked. Aero laughed. "I said, is something on your mind?" She bit her lower lip. "I didn't think you'd notice." She said, trying to not show in her voice why she was so spaced out. Monty forbid he knew she was thinking about him. She saw the back of his head nod. "Yeah. Your Aura shifted and I was worried you took what I said earlier too seriously." He said, sadly. "When you said you were a monster. I wasn't sure what you meant. You look human. You're fun, loving, and concerned about everyone. Even with Cardin, you healed him after you beat his ass. I can't see how you're a monster.' Yang said honestly. Aero sighed. "Someday. I hope I can live up to those words. But right now, my "Inner demons" are roaring at me to kill every Grimm we past. which has been about seventeen times already." He said, making a quotation marks around inner demons. "There's a strong one up ahead that we'll have to fight. It feels unlike a Death Stalker or a Nevermore. Stronger then them. Maybe A class. Hell it could be an S class, and I'm bent on killing it." He said confidently. Yang was shocked to hear him talk about killing a potential S class grimm. "Why would you want to fight that?! It's too dangerous!." She shouted behind him. He made the Major stop and turned to look at her. "Because I'm going to prove that I can stand my ground. That I can control my demon, and to do so, I have to have a good fight." He flashed a toothy grin at her. "I wouldn't want my precious partner to be hurt, but I'll give you a choice. Will you fight with me, or leave me to find the relics? I'll respect your choice no matter what." he waited.

With a loud roar Jet grabbed the King Taijitsu by its throat and threw it over his head into the other group of the serpents. "Blake! Are you okay?!" He shouted, turning towards his partner. She was on the ground, having barely deflected the attack that Jet saved her from. "I'm fine!" She shouted back, quickly using her semblance to flash away from the other Taijitsu that tried to attack her, leaving a clone of fire that the serpent closed its jaw over. It exploded in its mouth, causing it to let lose a screech of pain. Unfortunately Blake didn't see the other one behind her and it grabbed hold of her leg before throwing her at Jet, who caught her. "Blake?" He asked her, then saw the wound it left through her Aura. "Why didn't you tell me your Aura was low?!" He hastily ripped off part of his shirt and used it to wrap up the wound that was now seeping through the cloth. Seeing this, he felt his anger build, his eyes became a darker green with what looked like lightning striking through them, and his Aura started to fade from purple to blood red. His anger could be felt visibly pushing away from him at the pain that Blake was going through and with a scream an explosion happened, expelling all the Grimm, trees, and the ground around them and turning it all into ashen dust in a 8 mile radius. Jet was exhausted as he watched the Aura fade away from his body and watched as Blake opened her eyes. He looked down and gently took off the cloth, and seeing no wound there anymore he smiled and hugged Blake. Startled, she let out a mew. Jet ignored it, not even caring about it and just said "Thank you Monty." over and over again.

Aero heard the explosion, and smiled at the message it was sending throughout the forest. 'Good job, Jet" He said softly, Yang not hearing him over the sound of the scream that resonated with the explosion. "What was that!" Yang exclaimed, turning to see what it was. "Don't worry about it, partner." Aero said, smiling. "Now do you want to fight with me, or run away from me?" He said, with a dangerous glimmer in his eyes. "I'll tell you right now, if you choose to fight with me you'll see what I'm talking about being a monster for." He offered her. "And if I refuse? would I see it at a different time?" She asked. He responded instantly "Not until we go against tougher enemies. That includes criminals." Dead serious, his eyes unwavering as they stared into hers. "If we're lucky I'll never have to use it again." She thought about it, then nodded. "I'll fight with you." His smile promised danger. "I thought so." He turned and directed at the Ursa, "Let's get going." The Ursa growled and trudged forward. "Why did it listen to you?" Yang asked, curious. Aero grinned. "Because it knows better." Was all he said.

Jet and Blake, after Jet was done thanking Monty to infinite, kept on going. The chatted a tiny bit, more focused on looking for more Grimm, that they didn't notice that Blake's bow was slightly undone and showed her cat ear. Unfortunately, they came across Cardin and his partner, The Guy With The Mohawk, as Jet calls him. He corrected him that it was Russel but was ignored. Which took them to their current problem, Cardin is now out for blood against Blake, with his usual sadistic and rather disgusting way of describing how he planned on raping her before killing her and making it look like an accident. Jet was furious but his semblance couldn't activate for another 3 minutes due to his inability of controlling how much Aura is used in his semblance. He was Aura deprived until he can regenerate it. It was a lock down mechanism so he still had just barely enough to still be alive. Blake tried to hurry the process along by infusing some of hers with his, but so far no effect. He still had minor scratches from other fights after the explosion, but nothing he couldn't handle. As Cardin threatened Blake, he swung his baseball bat in a practice swing before stepping in front of Blake, cutting off vision. "You try anything, you'll have to go through me." Jet said, his voice as cold as ice to the point where Cardin could feel the temperature drop in the area and saw blackish ice forming around the ground. Being the egotistical idiot he is, Cardin brushed it off as nothing. Cardin rushed at Jet, swinging his mace laughing manically as it flew at him. Jet leaned back and it swung past him harmlessly. He lifted his bat horizontally as Russel swung his daggers in an overhead attack and was deflected. Cardin followed his mace as it missed and used the momentum to swing again, but all the air was forced out of his lungs as the bat swung and made a crack as it struck his chest. There were several crunches as it pushed into him farther and farther until it threw him into a nearby tree, breaking it entirely. Cardin weakly looked down, and seeing several pieces of bone poking out of his skin again, he was reminded this was Aero's brother. But now driven by anger and madness, he jumped back up and with a cry rushed Jet again. Jet sighed, and threw his foot out, knocking the breath out of Cardin again, but having him lean over from the blow, swung directly at his head and another resounding crack was heard. Cardin fell to the ground, out cold. Jet twisted around, his bat shifting, becoming a bit longer and the tip popping off to show a barrel, becoming a mossberg shotgun, which he pointed straight at Russel, who was trying to get to Blake but froze. "You wish to die then, you pathetic excuse of a human?" His voice dripped with venom. He took a few steps towards Blake, standing over her, and cocked the gun. Russel didn't move or speak. His whole body trembled with fear at this man. "Do you have any last words?" Jet asked, his voice still dripping, hungering to kill. Blake let out a gasp of pain and turning, saw that Cardin had gotten back up and had thrown his mace at Blake, who was now bleeding from her head. The anger from before was now tenfold and he unleashed his wrath upon them in a blast of anger once again.

"Another explosion." Aero thought as he heard it. "Man I'd hate to be the dumb fucker who pissed him off." He mused out loud. "Who do you think is doing that, Aero?" Yang asked, holding on tightly to his back. "Jet. His semblance is basically a nuke. You piss him off enough by hurting someone he cares about, or otherwise insult someone he cares about too much, he explodes. the most his explosion has gotten to was 8 miles all around. Then his Aura shuts off for an hour unless someone knows how to infuse their Aura and is willing to do so." Aero explained. He then stopped the Ursa. As he did so, someone flew over them still screaming. There was just barely enough time to see it was Cardin's terrified face, as he flew over the cliff and into the water below, making a huge splash. "Here we go, it's at that cave." Ignoring Cardin, Aero pointed at a huge cave that was 50 feet tall and 30 feet wide. "The S class must of made it. There's no way that could've already been there." Aero wondered out loud. Yang nodded her head in agreement. They got of the Ursa, and Aero told it "go hide in the woods. When you hear this." He made a sharp whistling noise that echoed through the forest. "You come back here, okay?" The Ursa looked like it nodded and trudged off. "Taming grimms is a specialty of yours?" Yang asked, still curious. "I guess so." Aero replied, smiling slightly. Then his face became serious. "I hope you like a good fight, cause this is gonna suck." Yang laughed. Aero committed it to memory almost unconsciously. He skirted the edge, looking for markings to see what kind of monster they were going to fight. He could feel its presence, but that didn't tell him what it was. He found deep gouges and bite marks. too many to be one thing. "Fuck yeah its a Hydra!" He whispered excitedly. His demons stirred in anticipation, knowing that they'll be released soon. He turned to Yang, and she looked so scared. He quickly walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug. "Hey don't be scared. If you don't want to help you don't have to." He murmured into her hair, petting her. The petting seemed to calm her down, although she stiffened at first contact. "I won't ever hurt you Yang, okay? I promise" He said earnestly. Yang sighed and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back. She could feel Aero was practically melting under hands, either willingly or not, she wouldn't know because he tensed and pulled her away from where they were, ending up 15 yards away from where they were as something crashed where they were not even a second ago. He let go of her and faced the thing, roaring at it. But something had changed. His voice not only deepened, it became jagged. She watched from behind him as his body began to change. His jacket seemingly melted into him, leaving his upper body bear. She had seen his skin before, a pale white that was extremely buff for a Hunter, but now it looked like stone, and the scars from before were more prominent as well as numerous other scars that she hadn't noticed before on just his back. She sow his hair turn into a dark red that looked more like dried blood along with a set of horns starting to protrude from his head and a pair of pure black wings were extending from his back. They definitely weren't there before, Yang go the feeling that they sprung from his back. None of this was natural, as she saw that his knifes were gone, and instead blades that shone with a blood red gleam that was also protruding from his forearms. She saw him glance back at her, and the part that shocked her the most were his eyes. They were all black. Pupil, iris and all, just like before. Except now there was a blood red iris directly in the middle. "Try to keep up." He said, through sharp fangs that looked more like jagged teeth then anything. Without another word he leaped at the head that was still there. The transformation took less then 3 seconds, Yang shook her head and focused on what was in front of her. Which was Aero grabbing the neck and yanking the it so the rest of the body came out. Sure enough the body broke through the upper part of the cave and went flying into the trees. The Hydra hissed at him and spat acid, which he quickly dodged. Yang came in and batted the head away with a hard left to the side of its face. Its head wrapped around a tree and the neck got caught, anchoring it there. Aero rolled to a landing, and slicing at the hydra, causing a air wave slicing through a head, with it smashing into the ground, he jumped up as another head lunged for him, and landed on its neck, stabbing one of his blades into its neck, making a fountain of black blood spurt forward, coating him with it. the head retracted in pain and he jumped towards the body. Another head swung and smashed into him, throwing him to the right and he rolled back to his feet. "Their body is their weakness!" Aero yelled. "We have to get to its heart! in the middle!" Yang dodged a pool of acid. "They have a heart!" Yang called back. Aero didn't respond as he stood still and closed his eyes. His Aura was growing and becoming corporal. He raised his hands and the presence of Aura raised up. The Hydra took notice and tried to attack him, but Yang also saw and stood in front of him and batted all the heads away, getting bites and blood started to drip from her wounds, but she kept fighting. One of the heads finally tried to spit acid at her and she shot a shell at it and it exploded, a little bit got on her leg and she fell screaming. Aero heard the scream and he felt the guilt hit him like a towtruck, causing the Aura to explode even more and suddenly a giant blade of air came down and smashed on the Hydra, who screamed and withered in pain, the blade slowly cutting through. Aero grunted, realizing unless he had help, it would go away soon. He saw Yang in the corner of his eye and pointed his pinky finger towards her, figuring if he would die, he'd give Yang a change to get away. A cherry red aura clasped around the acid wound and began to heal and close her wound. She managed to stumble to her feet and looked at the Hydra. She realized what was going on and ran to Aero. "No... Get out of here." He said weakly. His legs buckled and he was on his knees. "I'm not going to be able to finish it." He mumbled. Yang looked at him, and slapped him. He almost broke concentration. She then knelt by him and put her hands on his chest. "I can transfer my Aura to you." she told him. He shook his head. "No the demon will take you over." He said helplessly. "Then did you try to mix your Aura with its.?" She asked. Aero almost slapped himself for being so stupid. He concentrated before getting back onto his feet and with a roar he flew up into the air, powered by the mix of black and red Aura, now swirling and the blade sliced through the rest of the Hydra's body. It's cries were silenced as smaller blade sliced the rest of the necks, with consecutive thuds as the heads fell. Aero fell onto the ground, where Yang caught him. He looked normal again, with his leather jacket back on, but no tank top. so his pale chest stood out again, and a new scar that was a x just under his ribcage. Yang ignored it for now, and brushed his hair away. She lifted him up, seeing as he weakly tried to stop her, he couldn't do anything. "You'll get to tell me moer about you later partner. Right now, let me protect you." She said kindly, smiling at him. He gazed at her in wonder. "Even as just a friend, she's amazing." Was Aero's last thought before he passed out, and he distantly heard a mimic of the whistle that he did for the Ursa Major.

 **Does this count as a cliffhanger? I hope so cause I'm at the limit I set myself at. 5,000 words is pretty good for me. Mostly that fight scene though. Did you like it? I'm gonna be basing more fight scenes off oof what you guys liked and didn't like. Please review! Thank you so much for following and favoritism! See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Initiation pt 2

**Hey guys its Aero Frostmane. So it seems I get too excited and write the chapters wayyyy ahead of time. So I can't really give a post date. At the latest though I will post it in 2 weeks. If not, I will definitely have it posted by the next week or even a few days from now. Enjoy your reading, and more info will be posted at the end :D**

Aero stirred slightly, feeling a little nauseous by the back and forth motion. He let out a groan and the motion stopped immediately. "Are you okay Aero?" He heard Yang's voice, full of concern. He opened his eyes and all he saw were the tree tops, the light barely coming through and really giving the Emerald Forest its name. Then all he saw was that beautiful face, framed by the blond hair, full of concern. Aero couldn't help but smile, since he wasn't in his right mind just yet. He whispered "You're pretty when you're concerned." Her face became red and he realized what he said, and his face flushed too. He soon started to realize where he was resting and his mind found the answer and he blushed even harder. He got up from where he was laying, not sure if he could face Yang after saying that, and slid off the Ursa's back. "Sorry.." Aero murmured and led the Ursa in front, not able to face Yang now. She stayed quiet, thinking over what he said.

Ruby rushed around, frantically looking around. "Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang." Ruby chanted to herself as she sped around, before finally finding Yang with Aero, and seeing them meet eyes. Ruby visibly drooped in despair. She had nothing against Aero, in fact she approved of him. But he just stole her only choice for a teammate. She turned away and dejectedly walked away. Right into someone's breasts. 'Felt like bronze' was Ruby's only thought as she jumped away in fright, Before seeing bright red hair and Mistralian armor. She took one look at her weapons to realize who it was. "Oh god it's Pyrrha Nikos!" Ruby squealed before she slapped herself. "SorrysorryIknowyoudon'tlikeitwhenpeopledothatIjustloveseeingyourweaponswhichistheonlyreasoniwatchedyourfightswellbesidesthefactthatyouregorgeousohmygodicantbelieveisaidthatimsosorry!" Tumbled out of Ruby's mouth, sped up by her semblance and Pyrrha couldn't help but start laughing at her antics. She held out her hand, shutting Ruby up, and said "Yes I'm Pyrrha Nikos. pleasure to be your partner ms...?" She waited, and Ruby realized she was waiting for an answer. "Oh! I'm Ruby Rose! Likewise partner." Ruby took Pyrrha's hand and shook happily, making Pyrrha practically vibrate at the speed she was being shook, laughing all the way. "I think we'll have a good time." Pyrrha said smiling.

Jaune landed in the forest, managing to tuck into a roll. He got up and looked back. "I almost died four times on the way here!" He complained to no one in particular as he walked, grumbling. 'Aero managing to take Ruby. Of course someone always gets the girl I'm interested in.' He continued to whine about the unfairness before he realized something was behind him. He turned and got a lucky block with his shield. It was a Beowolf, probably attracted to his sinking mood, since they were attracted to negative feelings. Suddenly a lightning strike came from behind Jaune and struck the Beowolf, frying it instantly. Jaune turned around and was in awe at what he saw. Weiss was pointing her rapier at where the Beowolf stood, her fierce expression looking beautiful as the rest of the shocks lit up her face, framing it perfectly as she looked at Jaune. "So beautiful and strong." Was Jaune's first thought at the snow princess. He then realized she had asked him something, and he stuttered. "Uh sorry could you repeat that?" She looked at him and sighed, but replied "So that would be a yes to being hurt." She crouched next to him and inspected him for any more injuries. Her feather light touch made Jaune shudder, and then wince in pain as it got to his forearm. "You broke your arm. Probably from blocking the attack at such a bad angle. You're lucky that's all that happened." She lectured him, but after seeing how she reacted to Ruby, he realized that she was actually concerned. Something about her seemed familiar to Jaune, but due to the pain, he couldn't quite recall it. "How is your father taking it to you coming here?" She asked and it suddenly got forced into his head. "Wait... Weiss?" He said, confused. She snorted and nodded. "Yes you dolt its me. The one you saved from dying. Or do you forget the people you save?" She said coldly, turning into the Weiss that had dug into Ruby. He shook his head, and raised his hand to touch her cheek before wincing, momentarily forgetting his arm was broken. Her expression softened as she helped his arm down, trying to cause minimal damage. "Have you unlocked your Aura yet?" She asked. He looked down in shame. "He wouldn't do it..." Was the last thing he said before all hell broke loose.

Aero and Yang along with the Ursa trudged along in the forest, an awkward silence so thick you could cut it. Yang was mulling over what Aero had said, and Aero muttering about how stupid he was. Yang overheard him at one point and called for a break. He stopped and sat down right where he was, still preoccupied. She slipped off the Ursa and knelt behind him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey stop beating yourself up for that." She whispered into his ear. He sighed in what sounded like content and practically melted into her. She smirked, knowing what might be going through his head before he stiffened again and straightened. She sighed at his reaction before pulling him back into her. "Relax Aero. You need to, from what i can tell you aren't use to being pampered by a beauty such as me." Snickering, Aero let himself do what she said and relaxed for the first time since he met Jet. "Yeah, I'm not usually around pretty people. or clean ones for that matter." He gave a grin, looking up at Yang. Having a sense of dèjà vu, he smiled and repeated "You're pretty when you're concerned." She smiled back at him. "Good to know Frosty." She winked before sighing. "As much as I love this bonding time, we better get this over with. Come on handsome, get up before I jump your bones." Aero just looked at her. "That sounds pretty nice right now." He said, and received a smack. "Get up you doofus." Yang said, laughing. Grumbling, he reluctantly got up, feeling loads better and lighter then ever. He got on the Ursa, who he decided to name Arkadios, and helped Yang up easily, who promptly wrapped her arms around his waist and held tightly. "Hyaa!" Aero yelled, which quickly sent the Ursa almost galloping into the forest, Yang yelling Aero's name loudly while Aero cackled with glee. As they rode away, a hooded figure stepped out from a branch, in a menacing voice that sounded similar to Aero's demon form, he spoken into a device, the language sounding more like growls and snarls, before moving to follow.

Jet and Blake were huddling in a cave that Jet quickly cleared out, while he knelt over her, a streaming of Aura coming out of him, healing Blake's wounds from the Tai and Cardin's attempt to kill her. He didn't hit hard enough thank Monty, but Jet was still fuming and pushing his anger back as much as he could. Finally Blake opened her eyes and with a sigh of relief, Jet fell forward into Blake. He had been streaming for 20 minutes, straining to keep going, went past his limit. Blake was startled, but also understanding what he did for her, turned him around so it'd be more comfortable. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Why would you do this for me?" She questioned. "You have only known me for a few hours." He grinned and coughed. "Water first." His voice barely came above a whisper, but Blake heard him loud and clear. She fumbled for the bag next to her, and grabbed his waterskin. She poured it into his mouth after propping him up a little so he didn't drown himself in it. He drank greedily before finally laying down again. "I helped because I use to date a Faunus. She was a cat like you." He got out finally. She jumped and hissed a being found out so soon. But couldn't help but start to purr as he reached up and scratched at the bow atop her head, which twitched at his touch. "She use to do this too, using a bow. I know the signs of a Faunus hiding her ears. Your secret is safe with me." He told her, and she sighed. "What happened to her?" She was almost afraid to ask. Jet sighed. "She was sent away from me. I'm considered a freak of nature because of the destruction i caused when they tried to take her away from me. Because she's a faunus and I'm human." The disgust in his voice was obvious as he spoke. "Who took her away?" She inquired, unable to help her curiosity. "Her family didn't approve of me, because they thought I was playing with her, leading her on. They tried to take her away and I..." He took a deep breath. "I exploded. The anger was too much and it consumed me... She was caught in the blast.." His voice caught and he started to sob, remembering what he had done. Blake leaned forward and rubbed her cheek against his, a purr rumbling through her to him. It calmed him down and he went back to scratching behind her ear, causing her to purr louder. He chuckled at the noise. "Do you purr often?" He asked. The purring stopped as she realized that she had been, but was helpless as he scratched at a particular spot behind her ear and the purring started up again. They stayed like this as Jet rested his body after the drain.

Aero and Yang were the first to get into the clearing, barraging out of the forest with Yang holding on for dear life to Aero while he was laughing manically, eyes sparkling with happiness. Arkadios slowed down finally and stopped, with Yang falling to the ground. "Next time, we use Bumblebee." She grumbled. "What's Bumblebee?" a voice above her said and she looked up to see Aero looking at her quizzically. He offered his hand to her, and she took it before realizing that Aero was just getting off Arkadios. She looked at the one that had her hand with wide eyes and saw a terrifying sight. His smile had sharper teeth and more lopsided, his eyes burned with a hellish fire and the hair was parted by the curled horns poking out of his skull. His skin burned into hers like acid and she couldn't pull away from it. As she looked down, she saw claws digging into her skin that were shining silver, now stained with her blood as it dug into her hand. She saw her skin starting to blacken and spread up her arm and her fear was starting to drown her and her scream was choked in her throat as she saw how she would die. She tried to look away to look anywhere but at what was happening, tears pouring from her face. She was paralyzed, by fear and pain, unable to call to anyone for help. Then the thing's face got stomped and the image shattered. Yang found herself collapsed on the floor, screaming and almost drowning in her own tears. She quickly stopped and leaned up, coughing up blood as she saw what had actually happened. Her side was torn open and what she saw sickened her till she was throwing up. Once she could control herself, she looked up to see Aero and that thing fighting. Aero was fighting ferociously and more like an animal, to the point where he didn't need his knife, he just straight up clawing at its face, making it scream in a kind of agony that pierced everywhere. Finally Aero got his teeth, yes his TEETH around its throat and ripped it out. It fell to the ground gurgling, still trying to scream at the pain it was having as Aero stabbed straight down where its heart would be and black liquid spurted out of where the throat was and the puncture wound. As Yang watched she realized she missed a whole lot of the fight as Aero did not go unscathed either. His shoulder was almost gone, veins and partially shredded muscle was hanging out and his arm was hanging limply at his side. blood flowing down it to his fingertips. his neck had bite marks but were shallow, his chest was in ribbons, skin and sinew barely holding back his organs from dumping out, and his leg in similar disgusting display. The monster didn't look much better, and in fact even worse as its black blood drained from its body. Its neck was completely gone, its face was shredded showing bone and broken muscles, its chest was ripped open showing its bloody ribcage, with a few of the ribs gone and the knife that was still lodged in between a couple, rammed into its heart. Its arms were twisted, broken, and mutilated till it looked like weird origami shapes. and its hip completely blown away. "This is what Aero can do. I was powerless." Yang thought to herself. Aero turned and she saw he was half transformed, rage filling his features and twisting it into what the thing looked like. She reached for him and his demon side faded as he ran to her, yelling her name. "Save me." Was the last thing she could say before slumping forward.

Aero slid to her side, putting his ear to her chest, not caring that it was on her breast and waited with his breath held before letting it go with relief. Her heart was beating strongly, so she hadn't lost too much blood and he began to heal her using his Aura. "I should've known he wound pull something like this now." Aero muttered angrily to himself, pissed that he didn't see this coming. "Of course it would be during the Initiation. But I thought Ozpin put up the barriers... I'll have to check with him when this is done." Aero decided. Earlier he explained to Ozpin that he was always being hunted and to put up special barriers that he showed him to keep out anything that would harm the students. Yang's wounds finally healed and he sat back, exhausted. While he rested, he kept an eye on Yang. Seeing now in the daylight, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. The way the sun glimmered off the blond locks, how peaceful her face was now that she was no longer in pain. Hearing her mumble his name every so often... Wait what? Aero listened harder and could barely hear her whisper his name. His face started to turn red, but then got tackled. His sense screamed and he flipped whatever tackled him, and heard a familiar voice. "Bro what the hell!" It complained. Aero then realized it was Jet, and let go a sigh of relief. "You know not to sneak up on me Jet." Aero complained, smiling. "But it was perfect. You were so distracted by your girlfriend." Jet said, chuckling at Aero's face turning even more red. "She's not my girlfriend!" he shot back. "Not yet." Jet said, laughing out loud at Aero's reaction. Aero started to say something, but felt something pierce his back and fell forward, unable to move. His vision was so blurry he could barely make out Jet's figure, but could hear him. "You'll pay for that demon scum!" Jet roared and his Aura glowed from its normal purple to a deep dark red before exploding and a piercing scream that was like nails grating into his ears and Aero blacked out.

 **Hope you enjoyed. This ends Initiation and comes the fun part! Next chapter will introduce other OC's that I'm using from Equestrian Tales story, Attack on RWBY. You should definitely check it out! Warning, lots of blood, gore, and characters dying. Like lots. Too many really. But either way, I have been given permission to use his OC's and develop them as I see fit. So, if you liked this story please please PLEASE review and tell me what you like, dislike, and want me to expand on. I will be using the reviews to change what I do to an extent. If you don't like it, tell me what you don't like. Thank you so much for reading this either way :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys its Aero Frostmane with another chapter. This is gonna be short, I just wanted you to follow and favorite the story and review please! I'm always trying to improve this story, and with that, enjoy the story!**

Aero woke up to a blinding light, which instead of him flinching, ignored entirely and sat up. Instantly pain shot through his whole body and he fell back shaking, as he fought against it. He grit his teeth, before faintly hearing a voice shout for the nurse. He weakly looked to his side to see Yang motioning someone over. Aero tries to reach towards Yang, but his arm falls off the edge of the bed and she rushed over, holding his hand. Aero looked at her face, and saw the signs of excessive worrying, sleepless nights, and a long time of crying. He whispered her name, his voice hoarse. She burst into tears, holding his hand to her face. He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He tried to get up again, and was able to at least hold himself up as he leaned his forehead to her's. "I won't die. I'm too stubborn for that." He told her, in a little more then a whisper, his voice getting stronger. It was like being near her was giving him strength again. She nodded, still crying. In fear or relief Aero didn't know, but she leaned forward and kissed him hard, and the only thought Aero had was how soft her lips were on his, as he leaned into the kiss, extending it as much as possible. When they parted, they were both slightly out of breath. Suddenly Aero felt like he could tear a mountain out of the ground and throw it across the world. He smiled at her. "Was that because you thought i was dead, or because I'm that irresistible?" He teased lightly, and she laughed. "Get better and then I'll tell you." She teased back weakly, as if she now realized what she had done. Aero knew he was right as a blush began to spread across her face. Aero assumed she did that out of relief rather then romantic interest, but he still had hope. Or as much hope as something like him had in this world. He needed to be accepted by someone to be able to face against the true demons of this world. He was dragged out of his thoughts by Yang falling forward a bit, and Aero caught her. He looked at her quickly with concern but saw she was asleep. "I guess it was going to happen sooner or later." Aero mused, he looked up and saw the doctor look at him with shock. "Don't just stand there man, help her into bed. She has too many sleepless nights and I can't exactly get out yet." Aero barked, his concern for his partner apparent, as the doctor walked over and helped Aero nestle Yang in the bed with him, and he kept her secure to his side. He told the doctor he wanted to see Ozpin as soon as possible.

Jet paced back and forth for the fifth hour he's been outside, still pissed as all hell from what happened. "That fucking demon is lucky I can't control my anger yet." He muttered, wanting to punch anything but of course there's nothing he can do but wait for the doctor to tell him how Aero is after Yang started yelling. As soon as it reached Jet he went straight for the infirmary, only to be turned away under the orders to "wait til Ozpin is done with him." The way they phrased it was what caused Jet to be dragged outside by Blake, only because he was about to blow the building up. After that figure had thrown a knife that had stabbed deep into Aero's back and caused him to black out, Jet let out so much rage, not only did the demon disintegrate, Jet told Blake to keep an eye on Yang and Aero, before running as far as he could into the forest and let out his worst explosion yet. Blake found him later, with the radius as big as the school's courtyard around him, while he was laying there screaming at the sky. There was so much pain and fear in that scream, Blake could hardly stand to listen to him. It was a painful reminder of when she was orphaned and was found by Adam, screaming for her parents and the tears that were her constant companion during the 2 years she was alone. One night she just broke down entirely and wailed for her parents to come back and take her away from this life that she was forced into. Adam had found her in the warehouse that she was staying in, to take shelter from the rain. He had given her hope, a home, and someone who would take care of her. This is what shot through Blake's mind as she hugged the wailing Jet, petting his hair as she waited for his cries to dwindle into a soft sobbing. That's where Ruby and Pyrrha found them, in the middle of a gigantic crater, Blake cradling Jet's head in her lap. Blake explained what happened, omitting the demon, figuring that was Aero's and Jet's area to explain.

Ozpin sat back in his chair, contemplating all that he has heard and saw during Initiation. He was undisturbed by Yang and Aero being in the same bed. He could see how much Aero need her by him. Not just because of how much he was taken by her, she just saved his life. He could see all this just by how Aero was keeping a hold on her, and how tense he was. Aero had just finished telling Ozpin what had happened in the forest, figuring the cameras had been found and disconnected from when the demon attacked Aero. He guessed right, as Ozpin explained that there was nothing on the feed until the demons were killed, and when the cameras reconnected, Aero had been found with a knife in his back that had energies that no one has seen before. Aero figured it was the knife that had drained his Aura into depletion. With the kiss Yang gave him, she had inadvertently saved his life by technically passing over a part of her Aura that was just enough to keep him stable and be able to regain his Aura. Aero now knew how she felt about him, and he wasn't sure he deserved those feelings. Ozpin got up from where he was sitting, and sighed. "Do you think you are stable enough to stand, young man?" He asked Aero. Aero nodded. "Good. Help Ms. Xiao Long up and get going. We've delayed the teams long enough." Aero then glanced at Yang, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face and whispered into her ear. "Wake up my sun dragon. Rise and bring the sun back into the land." As he breathed this words, he focused his Aura into them, willing them to energize and help Yang recover from her sleepless nights. She woke up slowly, yawning. She smiled sleepily at Aero, before realizing how close he was. She instantly became aware of just how close he was and turned a bright red. Aero smiled. "Finally awake eh?" He teased. She stammered and fell out of the bed. Aero looked to Ozpin, only to find him gone. Aero chuckled, figuring he was waiting outside. He got out of bed, stretching, still in the hospital gown. He looked over to see his clothes were stacked next to the bed. He then looked at Yang, who was obviously checking him out, despite still being embarrassed. "If you want a show, just ask. For you, everything is free." He winked, before grabbing his clothes and walking to the bathroom there, closing the door but not locking it, figuring he'd may as well give her a chance.

After another 15 minutes of slowly getting his body to work after being in bedrest for a few days, he cursed that demon for the 30th time. "Why now of all times." He muttered, trying to get his leg in the leg hole. Finally getting it in and checking everything and that his knives were in the right place, the bathroom door opened to show Yang, looking at him and telling him to hurry it up. "I'm coming I'm coming!" He complained good naturedly, watching as Yang sashayed away, swishing her hips invitingly. "You keep that up, we may not get to hear what team we're on.' Aero called to her, laughing as she looked over her shoulder at him and stopped until they were walking shoulder to shoulder and she continued to swing. "What? Liked what you saw?" She flirted, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Honestly yes, but you already know that." He grinned at her blushing face, caught off guard by his honest answer. "Who do you think we'll become a team with?" Aero asked, changing the subject, knowing that it's not a good time to go through that. Yang took her to think about it, and just before they got to the door, she said "Anyone but Cardin." Aero nodded, agreeing with her.

"I've been waiting for you mr. Frostmane.' Ozpin's voice rang out from the grand hall. Aero glanced around, seeing no one. "Everyone's partner's have already been announced, and classes have been held back so that you may find your team." A hint of amusement at the word "team" filled Aero with suspicion. "So then, who are we teamed with?" Aero asked. Ozpin let a smile stretch across his face. "You're with her." He said simply. Aero and Yang looked at each other in surprise. "Wait, i thought it was suppose to be teams of four?" Aero asked. "I've decided to... shake things up a bit." Ozpin explained. "Also Aero, I need to talk to you. Ms. Xiao Long may stay." Ozpin said. Aero waited, and Yang nervously grasped his hand, which he didn't shy away from this time, and gave a small squeeze. Ozpin looked at Aero. "I know what you are, sort of, and with someone of your skill even without this otherworldly being, I want to make you a proposition. You become a teacher. specifically the combat teacher, to replace Glynda." He stated clearly. Aero was in shock. "But i'm just a kid!" Aero exclaimed. Ozpin shook his head. "You are legally an adult and can work for me. I'm skipping past an interview because I have seen all i needed when you took down the S-class monster. Not only that, you found it, knowing where its lair was. Many many hunters have tried and failed to find it. My trade is this, you teach combat, and you may live here as if it was your home." Aero was still shocked, but also honored. For a headmaster who has crazy ways of making teams, he sure knew what he was doing. Aero nodded. "I'll do it. But what about Yang? I can't leave her without a partner." Ozpin smiled again, before becoming serious. "You two will still be rooming with each other, but I have heard there have been some... unsavory encounters with Mr. Winchester. Aero, you will walk Ms. Xiao Long to each of her classes as an official escort. During class, each teacher will keep an eye on Mr. Winchester should he try anything. Ms. Xiao Long, if he tries anything out of view of the teachers." Ozpin had a grim smile. "Kick his teeth in." Yang nodded, worry in her eyes. "Good, now if that's all settled, shoo shoo. I'm sure your friends are waiting for you." Ozpin dismissed them with a wave of his hand and a sip of his coffee.

As Aero and Yang walked away, Aero glanced at Yang, and saw her expression. It almost looked like she was ready for a fight, her eyes darting this way and that. Aero could see she was nervous from her Aura, and had the sudden urge to put his arm around her. He resisted the impulse, not sure what their relationship was yet. He was just getting ready to ask her when she stopped and turned to him. "Aero.." She said, hesitating. Aero stopped and looked at her, questioningly. She took a deep breath and said "While you were out, after what happened in the forest, I was um... With you the entire time." She explained, her cheeks growing red and started to fidget. "While I was with you, you were saying my name. over and over for the last 3 days. That was all you were saying..." Now Aero started to turn red and tried to keep his eyes on her's. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Her voice was gentle, and didn't give an impression of rejection. "Yeah, after the Initiation I was gonna ask if you... Wanted to go to dinner?" He said weakly, nearly dying from nervousness at the look in her eyes. With a smile, she got up on her toes and kissed his cheek. "Tomorrow at 7, sound good?" She whispered in his ear, making him shiver and his eyes glaze over before leaving him there, walking a few feet before turning around and calling for him. He shook his head and walked to catch up with her, a new spring in his step. "Hope you had a plan for me saying yes." She teased, taking his arm and leaning into him. He used his other hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well yeah I have a place in mind." She smiled happily at him. "I can't wait."

When they finally got to their dorm door, it was obvious something was going on. There was noise coming from their room, and Aero sighed. "Welp, time to face the horde." He said, but he still had a happier tone. Yang nodded, and got into a crouch position. Aero opened the door and a red blur zoomed past him and tackled Yang, making both of them slide down the hall. When they stopped, Ruby and Yang were laughing and squealing. Aero smiled and turned to face Jet. They fist bumped. "Great job out there. We got to see a part of the fight with the S-class Grimm. They didn't show your other side, but showed you as a silhouette." Aero sighed in relief. "Also, Mr. Frostmane." A taunt that told Aero all he needed to know. "We also found out you'll be a teacher. congrats. Think I can get an instant A?" Jet joked. Aero laughed. "Not in your lifetime Snow." Aero grinned, before seeing Blake. "That one is definitely a keeper. bookworm, quiet, and can kick your ass." Aero teased Jet, who grinned easily. "Yeah, she's a bit protective of me. Can't complain though, it's nice." Aero nodded. "Also, I just scored a date with Yang, so this will be fun." Aero grinned at Jet's shocked expression before feeling a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see Pyrrha. "Hello Ms. Nikos." Aero said politely. Pyrrha smiled. "Hello Mr. Frostmane. It's a pleasure to meet you." Aero smiled back. "I saw a lot of people grouping around you. Well-known around here?" He asked, curious. Pyrrha's smiled turned into one of surprise, before being covered up as Weiss butted in from what seemed like nowhere. "Is she well known?! She graduated at the top of Sanctum!." Weiss shouted, furious at Aero. He just looked back at her, calmly. "Good job." Aero said, and Pyrrha nodded in appreciation. Weiss turned even more red then Aero thought possible. "SHE WON FOUR INTERNATIONAL TOURNAMENTS!" Aero hummed at that. "Can't wait to spar with you then." Pyrrha laughed at his lack of interest of what it means. "I also was on that cereal box that's pretty bad for you" Pyrrha offered, and Aero perked up. "Oh Pumpkin Pete's?" Aero turned to Jet. "Didn't Uncle Gus practically live off that?" Jet nodded. "Yeah he'd tell stories where he was alone in a cabin off of the Atlas coast living off of nothing but Pumpkin Pete's and milk." Jet laughed. Aero turned back to Pyrrha. "So you're extremely famous huh? Must suck having all that attention and no one treating you like a person." Pyrrha was taken back by the statement, and Weiss all but tried to swing at Aero. Her fist connected with his face, and everyone froze. As she took back her fist, they saw Aero's nose was broken, bent to the left. No blood though, and he bent it back, making people cringe with the sick crunch as he straightened it back. "So, mind telling me why i deserved that, Ms. Schnee?" Aero's full attention was now on Weiss, and the piercing stare was on full power. Weiss was so red, Ruby's cloak matched her face. "You going off telling someone that they don't get treated like a person. Where do you have any right to tell someone how they are treated?!" Weiss yelled. Aero's eyes narrowed and Weiss took a full step back at the pain that was clearly etched on his face. "Where do I have any place to tell someone that I know exactly how they feel? Not treated as a person, but as a tool? As a trophy that they own? Or even as someone who is suppose to always be in control, but are scared and alone because people just want to use them for their own personal gains?" Aero spat out. "I am a monster that shouldn't exist, but I now have friends who don't judge me for what I am, but WHO I am! That's where I can tell how someone feels. I can read Aura extremely well Weiss. I know what people think of you, I know how Pyrrha feels, I know who is hiding secrets and I know who is lying to me when they say that they aren't lonely. I know Weiss, because before Beacon, I was kicked out of the house five years ago and living on nothing but my wits and skills. I don't know who is famous or not because I don't care for what other people say. You want me to believe you, you SHOW me what you've got. Is that clear?" Aero spoke coldly. Weiss could barely nod before that piercing stare lifted and she fell to the floor, unable to hold herself up anymore. "Sorry. I will go, I've overextended my stay at this party." Aero stated before swiftly moving away. As he passed Yang, she grabbed the back of his coat weakly. He stopped, waiting. Yang tried to form the words but her mouth wouldn't move. Eventually Aero turned and hugged her, whispering so quietly so only Yang could hear him "I'm sorry. If you want to cancel the date, tell me tonight. I'll be back." His voice was full of tears and pain. She clutched onto him, before he gently pried her away and left.

Yang waited on Aero's bed, Ruby asleep in the other one that was her bed. She watched her idly while she shifted through Aero's words. The pain and experience that was laced in them stabbed at her heart. She sighed and closed her eyes. She heard a rustling and opened her eyes, and there he was. Looking right at her, the pain still in his eyes. She patted the spot next to her on the bed. He hesitated, before sitting down quietly. "You know, I'm always here for you. Nothing will change that." Yang stated when she finally found her voice again. Aero sighed, before replying "Are you sure you want to be by my side? Even knowing what I am?" Yang punched his arm. "Of course I'm sure! You said yourself, you have friends who know you for WHO you are!" Yang took his hand in her's. "And I'm the biggest supporter there." She leaned into him, still holding his hand. He gave her hand a small squeeze of appreciation. "Now uh we better go to sleep... But Ruby has your bed." yang said, turning a little pink. "I'll sleep on the floor.' Aero said instantly, not entertaining his thoughts. Yang pouted that he didn't even suggest it. "I'd rather you sleep in a bed too. But not with my little sister." Yang's pout turned into a flirty smile. "Besides, wouldn't you want to be close to all this?" She gestured to herself. Aero resisted checking her out. She was already in her pajama's, which was a tank top and shorts that looked like tight boxers. "Are you really okay with that?" He asked quietly. "I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." She pointed out. Aero sighed. "True enough. Let me get changed. Unless you want to see everything before the first date." He teased, half joking. She purred in response and wiggled her eyebrows. Aero laughed quietly. He got up and grabbed his stuff before heading to the bathroom. He changed quickly, before coming back out. Aero had a undershirt on and pajama bottoms on. He walked over to Yang, who was already in bed. She lifted the covers and Aero awkwardly got in. The bed was big enough for the two of them, which made Aero suspect Ozpin did this on purpose for couples who have... fun. Yang snuggled up to Aero, laying her head on his chest over her heart, listening to his heartbeat quicken. She giggled, loving how she made him react. She looked up at him, and he couldn't help himself. He pulled her up to him, making her squeak a little and kiss her on the lips, which she enthusiastically responded, kissing him back. When they broke apart they were breathing hard. "I want to be with you Yang. But I want to do this the right way." Aero whispered to her, tracing her cheekbone with his finger. "I know you do, I can't wait." Yang whispered back. He kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep little sun dragon, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Aero told her, and she nodded and laid back down. A few minutes later she was asleep. Aero took a little longer, remembering the taste of her lips. Eventually he feel into a peaceful sleep.

 **Would this be a cliffhanger? Anyways, next chapter will be introducing more OC's, a couple from Equestrian Tales story Attack on RWBY! Check it out, it's also on youtube if you want to listen to it in audio instead of reading it. It's pretty good! Thank you for reading this and can't wait to release the next chapter in a week or two!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys it's Aero Frostmane again. I have to thank you for continuing to support this fic! I know I'm not very good at it, but I'm really enjoying making this characters come to life. Supposedly I'm doing good with keeping in character with all of the canon, but this chapter gets a little OOC near the end. You'll see what I mean. Hope you enjoy this chapter that I'm bringing specially for you :D**

Aero woke up slowly, feeling more rested then all of his years on the run. He looked down to see a tuft of yellow hair almost strangling his body. He blew a strand of hair off his face. Hearing a tiny giggle he looked over to see Ruby covering her mouth with one hand while taking a picture with her scroll in the other. Aero cracked a smile, and gently lifted Yang into a position so it showed Aero pressing his lips to her forehead. Ruby couldn't help but squeal. Yang stirred, and smiled sleepily at Aero, before yawning. "Morning Yang. You're the last one up." Aero said, with a twinkle in his eye. Yang took a moment to process what he said before her eyes going wide and she turned to see Ruby, giggling so much her face is red to try and hold it in. Yang tried to get up but Aero pressed against her. "Leave her be, she'll be going away soon enough." Yang looked back to Aero, questioningly, as her lips got captured by his. He kissed her fiercely, making an obvious show of tracing her body. Yang barely heard the gasp and the door opening and shutting as Ruby streaked out of the room. As Aero released her lips, she leaned forward, wanting more. Aero laughed quietly and put a finger on her lips. "Don't forget tonight my sun dragon. We'll be all alone." Aero gave her a small special smile, that radiated pure happiness. She loved it, and wanted to see it again and again. Unfortunately they were interrupted by Weiss barging into their room, harping about how indecent they were, sleeping in the same bed and all. Aero just looked at her and started laughing, making Weiss even more mad. "What's wrong Weiss? Jealous that you don't get to sleep with your ma?" Yang teased the prunish princess. Weiss turned red, huffed and walked out. Aero slid back down in bed and sighed. "Today is gonna be rough." he said, tiredly. As he got out of bed, his scroll ringed. Aero picked it up and saw the call from Ozpin. He answered the call with "What's up Oz?" Ozpin had a little emotion, more of excitement and amusement. "Oh just a team that was causing trouble in Haven is transferring over today. I'd like you to welcome them today, and take them to my office." Aero frowned. "Wouldn't Glynda usually do that? I was just made a teacher." Ozpin laughed. "Yes well she is currently… occupied with other things right now. So I need you to do this for me." Aero sighed. "Okay okay, fine. I'm gonna need to know what they look like." Ozpin only replied with "You'll know it's them when you see them. Aero was keeping an eye over the courtyard, making sure no trouble was going on. Yang was with him, holding onto his hand, glaring at any girls that so much as looked at Aero. Eventually the courtyard slowly dwindled in numbers, until it was just him, Yang, and team CRDL, Cardin as usual throwing venomous looks at Aero. He ignored the looks, laying his head on Yang's lap, much to Cardin's displeasure. Aero suddenly sat up, much to Yang's surprise. As he got up, and dusted off the dirt, he looked straight up. "Is she trying to get herself killed?" Aero muttered to himself, confusing Yang. She looked up where he was looking, but couldn't see anything…. Wait. Yang squinted her eyes and barely saw a shape that was twirling in the air. Then the yell got to her. "FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Then she smashed into the ground, leaving a crater in the courtyard. Weakly coming from the hole, all Yang heard was "Nailed it…." "Well that was eventful." Aero commented thoughtfully. Yang snickered, as the girl pulled herself out of the hole she made. She had a figure like Yang but red hair curling around her. She had a tattered and worn leather jacket and a simple white t-shirt. she was wearing tight skinny jeans with a belt and boots that reach above her ankle. Another girl floated down, using a parachute to float down and landed directly on the girl. "Kyomi! D-don't do that!" The girl said, stuttering and holding onto her shoulder, her head barely peaking out above it. The girl who had landed on Kyomi's back was much smaller than her. About five foot two. She had a tan skirt on that wasn't the fanciest looking piece of clothing. Also a small bandage on her shin. Her shirt was a green blouse fitting just right on her small frail body. Just like her height her hair was short only coming down to the bottom of her chin. 'Sorry Dana, but that Bullhead was taking too long." Kyomi said laughing. Aero walked forward towards the duo, and held out his hand to Kyomi. "Welcome to Beacon. I'm guessing you two are the team from Haven?" Aero asked. Kyomi, who patted Dana's head. She took Aero's hand and shook it. "Yup that's us. The other two will be here eventually. They took the slow way." Kyomi said, grinning cockily. Aero sighed. "Yang, please call for the Infirmary. We're about to have a student have many broken bones." Aero said tiredly. Yang saw Cardin walking over and nodded, moving quickly to the building. "Here's a quick rundown before numbnuts shows up. This combat school permits fighting outside of class as long as nothing fatal or death inducing happens. We try to keep this place clean, but we encourage students to fend for themselves so they can work out any frustrations they may have. But be warned, once you throw a punch, you will have no help. Teaming up on people is frowned upon and can reflect on your grade. One on One is permitted with no consequences except what you get." Aero explained rapidly, Kyomi following attentively as she heard about fighting rules. The grin she had on her face promised hell for the poor soul who thinks he can mess with her. With that, he turned to Cardin. "What do you want now, Cardin?" Aero called. Cardin just sneered and yelled. "I'm gonna have that midget on her shoulder. She's fair game." Aero felt a heat rising behind him. "Not the best thing you've ever said Cardin. I hope for your sake that your family doesn't make the same mistake. Kyomi was glowing, and Dana quickly got off, knowing what was gonna happen next. She practically blasted from the spot she had been standing, zooming past Cardin's face with a quick jab to the stomach. Before he could even bend over from the blow, a crack to the back of his head and a hook across his face sent him flying. As she came to a standstill for just a moment, Aero could see her muscles were bulging to three times their normal size. 'Her semblance must boost her speed and physical strength. Interesting.' Aero thought idly, enjoying the spectacle. He didn't notice Dana looking fearfully at him, worried that Kyomi might be in trouble. She hadn't kept up with Aero's rapid talking, only catching words here and there. Kyomi was seething as she disappeared and reappeared next to Cardin, lifting him effortlessly with one hand. "If you ever EVER try to talk to Dana like that again, I will not hesitate to kill you. UNDERSTAND MAGGOT?!" She screamed at him. He nodded rapidly, pissing his pants in fear. She threw him away in disgust. Right on time, the medics from the infirmary showed up, and saw Cardin being tossed. Yang was behind and gasped at the sight of her abusive ex boyfriend. His face was smashed in almost half through his face, shards of bone sticking out of his other cheek, and pieces of bone were sticking out of his nose. The back of his skull was crushed. His arm was bent backwards from the elbow. Aero approached him, and laid a hand on him. A green swirl left Aero's hand and into Cardin, resetting his arm back into place and fixing the bone that was sticking out his nose. "The rest he can heal with normally. Take him away guys." Aero said, signalling for the medics to take him to the infirmary. Aero turned to Yang. "He'll be fine. It was gonna happen anyways." Yang interrupted him. "What do you mean? He could have died! What the hell were you thinking?!" Aero's eyes darkened. "I was thinking that she gets the honors since I know my capabilities. The problem is what he did to you. If I fought him, there wouldn't be enough to send home for a funeral." Aero shook his head and his eyes went back to their normal color. "Just understand that I have no intentions of him dying. Not until he deserves it." This time he was interrupted by Kyomi. "Oh that bastard deserves it!" She snarled, still pissed that Cardin tried calling dibs on her partner. "Nobody gets away with trying to take my Dana away." She growled, uncaring that she announced that she was gay. To Kyomi's surprise, neither Yang nor Aero were fazed. Aero pondered this. "Yes, well i doubt with his tiny brain he could even think of the possibility that you were gay. Especially since this whole school is practically gay."Kyomi was now confused. "What do you mean?" Her curiosity won, allowing her to calm down. Dana climbed back to her shoulder, and rested there happy as could be to be back with her loved one. "Beacon is full of men and women who feel the need to prove themselves. Most of the time, that include shut in gays, or open ones. Either way, we don't care what your orientation is, as long as you're safe." Aero assured them. Kyomi and Dana exchanged a look that told Aero there was more to the question then simple curiosity. Before Aero could say anything else, two more people appeared entering the gates of Beacon.

As soon as they saw Kyomi and Dana they ran over. The first one was a tall female with beautiful purple locks of hair. They draped over her shoulders which she was wearing a simple black shirt. She was wearing jeans but not as tight as Kyomi's. The other girl was a brunette with a red shirt on and a pair of shorts that went to her mid thigh. "Mae! Lilac!" Dana called, happy to see her friends make it safely and without harm. Mae, the brunette, patted Dana's head, smiling at her petite friend. Lilac went up and punched Kyomi's arm. "Stupid stunt you pulled there, Kyomi." She said with a grin. Seeing the group altogether, Aero cleared his throat, getting all four girls attention. "Now that your team is here, Ozpin wishes to see all of you. If you would follow me and the lovely Yang here, we'll be showing you the way." yang automatically took Aero's hand, which he didn't pull away from. Mae and Lilac's expressions didn't change, but Aero saw their Aura contract just a little, and it didn't take him long to figure things out. He decided on a small tactic. As he and yang lead them around, he asked casually. " So, are all of your team couples?" Mae and Lilac were quick to deny that they were together. Although they didn't sound as if that was on purpose. Aero decided to let them in on something. "So, just to let you know, your rooms were already prepared. But it seems the info that Haven sent us was wrong. It listed Kyomi and Dana as a couple, and Mae and Lilac as a couple too. But I guess they were wrong. Unfortunately that means there are only two beds. I hope you have no problems?" Aero had to hide a smile as M&L looked shocked at his words. Kyomi laughed out loud at their expression, and Yang had to try to not laugh as well. After M&L went quiet after assuring Aero that the sleeping arrangement was no problem, they arrived at Ozpin's office. Aero walked forward and saluted to Ozpin. "Team DKLM (Dark Lithium) is here Ozpin. As you requested, I showed them the way here. Do you need me for anything else?" Aero asked, as DKLM shuffled awkwardly into the room, looking in awe at the complex design of the clock tower. Ozpin, not turning around, only said. "No. You may return so you can prepare for your class, Mr. Frostmane. I hope you have a wonderful time." Aero nodded, and replied. "I look forward to breaking them." Completely calm.

Kyomi snorted and Aero ignored her, having other things planned. "Also, Team DKLM will not be joining you this class, but rather next class. I will be keeping them for a while. You are dismissed." Aero bowed, and walked towards Yang, past the team. He stopped by Kyomi. "You shouldn't underestimate someone you just met. It will prove to be a problem in the future." He said, and without waiting for a response finished walking to Yang, who was waiting by the elevator and they left. Just before the door closed, all he saw was Dana give him a weird look. "ATTENTION ALL BITCHES I HAVE A CLASS ASSIGNMENT FOR ALL Y'ALL." Aero said into a microphone. It echoed across the room, some students laughing, others shocked. "Sorry sorry, always wanted to say that. Anyways, first things first. I know some of you doubt Ozpin has made a good decision, making a fellow student into the combat teacher for not only my grade, but the 2nd, and 3rd years. I'm going to prove why now. Who thinks they can beat me?" Aero stated. Several hands went up in the air. "Those of you who think they can, come down to the stage please." Cardin, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Jet came down, Jet having a dangerous grin on his face. "Really man? You haven't learned your lesson? Okay fine. First we'll start off with Cardin." Aero faced Cardin and with a flick of his wrist, both him and Cardin were enveloped in the protective shield. "Let the battle commence. Now" Said the automated countdown. Cardin rushed Aero with his mace, Aero as always just leaning and the mace missing him, before tripping him up and Cardin sliding on his face into the edge of the shield, signaling the battle was over by countout. Aero turned to face Cardin. "You have fought me four times now Mr. Winchester, and every time you do so you do the exact same thing. You don't strategize beyond 'hit it until its dead.' You are fighting people, not Grimm. Do well to learn." Aero turned, ignoring Cardin completely. "Next is Ms. Schnee. I expect much fro-" Suddenly there was a gasp as the mace smashed into the side of Aero's face. The impact was nullified by a red Aura emanating wildly from Aero's body, which continued to expand pushing the mace away in a show of force. Aero turned back to Cardin with his eyes black as night. "The next time you attack out of turn and out of a sanctioned battle will be your last day in this world Mr. Winchester. Return to your seat.' Cardin just glared and flipped him off. Bad mistake. Cardin disappeared, and there was a hole in the stage that was covered up. "Now then, before I decide that he is no longer worth my time to teach, let's continue. Ms. Schnee, please step in the ring." Weiss, undeterred by the show of force and the Aura still fluctuating from Aero's body, stepped on stage. "I will give you a choice. I will fight you either bare hands, or with my weapons. Think of it as generosity." Aero smiled cruelly. Weiss didn't even think about it. "Weapons please." She said humbly. Aero shrugged and pulled out his knives. Weiss inspected them from the distance, seeing nothing special about them. They were normal daggers but with ls that looked almost like runes carved into them. Seemed like nothing more than show and personal taste. She readied Myrtenaster, and focused. "Good posture, obviously experienced. Looks reliable in a fight. But her Aura control is lax. Weak if she takes hits." Aero thought, sizing her up as he picks up a defensive pose. "Let's see how fast she can go." Aero grinned. "Now" Weiss lunged, using her glyph to boost her speed. Aero saw the tip coming straight at him and rotated so it past his face and struck with his elbow, aiming at the stomach. Weiss flipped over the arm, and using another glyph lunged from an angle in the air, using her momentum to try and attack again. Aero turned to see the tip aim straight at his ribcage, but parried it with his dagger and going into a back flip, connected with his leg and threw her to the ground. She coughed, not expecting such a strong force behind a simple kick. Aero grinned. "First lesson everyone. Don't underestimate someone you just met. They will have the surprise of being scrawny." he glanced at Jaune, noting how he shied away from his gaze. "But they can be the strongest goddamn hero you'll ever know." He focused back on Weiss, who was getting up. "You thought that becoming faster you can avoid hits. You forgot one thing." Aero said before digging his leg into the ground and to Weiss's eye, he just disappeared, but he had jumped above her, very quickly, and landed behind her, his dagger now where her neck was. "Make sure they can't be as fast." He whispered in her ear and she slumped in defeat. Aero pulled back the dagger and sheathed it, before putting a hand on her shoulder. "You did good Ms. Schnee, focus on improving either your Aura control or your physical endurance, and you'll be able to take stronger hits without being winded." he dismissed her, and focused on the next student. His smile widened. "Hello Ms. Nikos, I've heard much about you." She sighed, ready to deal with another fan that wanted to gush about her achievements. She was startled when all she heard was… "Weren't you on that cereal box? How'd you manage that?" Aero asked, genuinely curious. Weiss was all but screeching at him in the background, which he ignored. "Must be pretty famous, and yet you're here. You must see something in this ragtag school that the rest don't. Or maybe it's something else. Something to live for perhaps? Or maybe you're looking for a friend that doesn't want to use you for your fame?" Pyrrha flinched and he knew he hit it right on the nail. "Tell me again, which team are you on? JNPR was it?" Pyrrha nodded, glancing at Jaune. Aero saw the look and his grin widened. "Good good. Well, I know I've heard from ms. Xiao Long that your strength is unparalleled." Pyrrha nodded, disappointment on her face which again turned to surprise at his next words. "I'd like to challenge that. Not physical strength, but teamwork. Mr. Arc." Jaune flinched. "Please come down to the stage and assist your partner. I wish to test the abilities i heard of from Ozpin. Jaune got up and reluctantly went the stage. "Don't be like that. Chin up, chin up. Now then, I know a couple things about you, Mr. Arc. Ozpin told me an amazing tale about the Arc semblance. Have you found what it is yet?" Jaune shook his head. "Well then, you're about to find out. I will be fighting Pyrrha, and you will be restrained, only able to use your semblance." jaune was shocked, his mouth opening and closing. "Do you care for Pyrrha?" Aero questioned, struggling to not giggling in glee at his expression. "I-I do." Jaune said, stuttering. Aero noted Pyrrha's face flushed slightly. "Oh I am gonna love this." Aero cackled internally. "Well then, say if she's in danger, you'd want to play hero right?" Jaune blushed slightly and nodded, unable to speak. "But Pyrrha wouldn't be in trouble. She's the best out of all of us.' Aero raised a hand, stopping him. 'I told you, I plan on challenging that. But I am curious to see if the Arc semblance will be able to beat me. See, I've fought people like Pyrrha. Perhaps better in terms of experience, but all the same. She will get a run for her money. I know of her semblance, and her Aura control is phenomenal. So finite I didn't notice what her semblance was until I saw her beat an opponent by her spear attacking them from behind in a desperate situation. Nice fight by the way." Pyrrha nodded in acknowledgement. "So now, I tell you. What if that won't work on me?" Pyrrha was puzzled. "My daggers, while looking like metal, are not metal at all. Polarity won't work only because it's Pyroxite." Pyrrha was visibly shocked. "How did you get your hands on that?" She asked. "Have you heard of the Frostmanes?" Aero asked, and she nodded excitedly. "Well, I'm the last remaining member of the family." He said flatly. Pyrrha felt bad for asking almost immediately. "Sorry." She muttered, ashamed for asking. "It's fine. The family that took me in are very kind, and my adopted brother there, Jet, was also taken in under unusual circumstances. It's more common than you'd think. But enough about me, we have a fight to get to." Aero grinned in anticipation. He didn't care that she was champion of four tournaments. That just told him she knew how to fight, and to strategize. 'Now, let's see how he will handle this.' Aero thought, and Jet restrained Jaune without another word. Jaune tried to struggle but Jet was a beefy guy. That wasn't going to work. "Mr. Arc, I told you we would be testing your semblance, and with every Arc is a different trigger. Usually it'll be connected to someone special. I think Pyrrha counts, don't you?" Pyrrha blushed slightly at the remark, and Jaune put his head down. "If you're lucky, Pyrrha will be able to defeat me easily. But I have a feeling that's not how it'll come out." Pyrrha perked at his statement. It wasn't cockiness, but as a fact. "If you're underestimating me, you'll lose faster than you think." She warned. "Oh i don't judge until I push them to their limit." Aero grinned, his eyes flashing in anticipation.

The announcer sounded the battle ready signal and Aereo was off like a bullet, directly at Pyrrha. She tried to subtly change his course, but found he was right. his daggers weren't moving, and his clothing was leather, no metal attached to it. She resorted to deflecting with her shield, and he went soaring past her, sweeping to regain his balance on the ground. "Not a flashy guy huh?" Aero flipped his dagger in his hand, his eyes never moving away from her as he caught it again. "Now without your semblance, let's see what you can do." Aero dashed again, again right at her, and she prepared to deflect. What she wasn't expecting was him to stop in front of her, dead stop. "Close combat will be your first test.' Aero instructed, his voice dead serious. He jabbed and she dodged, she kept dodging as he swiped jabbed and slashed before adding kicks to the mix. she didn't have time to couterattack, move away, or block. It took all of her concentration to keep up with him. "Now Jaune, You see how good she is. But notice she can't attack. This is where you must use your semblance. Or else the Invincible girl loses." Suddenly in Pyrrha's eyes he got faster, to the point where she could see afterimages of where he had been standing, soon she was taking small hits, but they all had a big punch to them. A kick to her adomen sent her soaring. She slid across the ground, and coughed, having the wind taken out of her. "Jaune... I'm gonna need help." She whispered, not caring that he wouldn't be able to hear her. She yearned for it, She found an opponent she can't beat, and if she can get help, she'll take it. "Please..." Aero turned to see Jaune struggling against Jet. But Jet was now having trouble with holding him. "My god he's like a worm!" Jet exclaimed. "That's right Jaune, fight. Fight to win, to save your partner. Save her, before she dies."Aero said, his eyes going dark as he walked towards the fallen warrior. "Only you can help her now. If you don't, she loses here and now. Her legacy gone, and you will be left with the guilt of knowing that you could have won. Be the hero I know you can be." Aero was now standing above her, his daggers glinting in the light. Then, quietly enough that only Pyrrha could hear him. "You'd better call out to him, otherwise this could be a shitstorm." Pyrrha looked up at him in fear and called out Jaune's name as Aero's foot descended towards her leg, obviously showing he was going to break it. Suddenly a pure white light shined from behind Aero, and he smiled in satisfaction as a bright sword swung and dug itself into his side, carrying him away from Pyrrha and past the barrier, ending the fight with Aero being the loser. He turned, and saw Jaune in a white glowing paladin armor, with a massive greatsword that was currently trying to cleave Aero in half. Aero looked at him with steady eyes and said. "Hail Jaune Arc, last heir of the True Arcs." As the armor faded away, so did the sword and dropped Aero onto the stage. He took a moment to regain his senses and stood back up, ignoring the looks of horror at the fact that he was still alive. He walked over to Jet, who had been thrown clear into the wall behind him. "You knew that was going to happen?" Jet asked, getting up slowly. "I didn't know he'd be this attuned to it. That's a mighty powerful semblance." Aero grinned.

Jaune had slumped to the floor, and Pyrrha was next to him, checking his heartbeat. Aero approached them and Pyrrha looked up. "What did you say to him?" Pyrrha asked. Aero sighed. "His family and mine know each other. Jaune was taken in by a lower branch of the Arc family mainly because the main branch got massacred for their semblance. A tradition with the Arcs is when the main branch discover their semblance, their watcher will greet them. 'Hail Jaune Arc, last heir of the True Arcs.' His semblance is called the Truth Seeker. His spirit and his passion to become a hero is what serves his power. I'm going to have you look after him. Don't let him try to make the semblance happen again for at least a week. The first time drained him of his Aura to almost Exhaustion. Take him to the Infirmary please, Ms. Nikos." She nodded and picked him up, carrying him out the door. Aero then turned to Weiss. Ms. Schnee you may accompany them. I know you're worried" A glint is Aero's eye as she thanked him and rushed after the pair. Then the bell rang. "Class is dismissed. Ms. Rose, would you mind telling Oobleck where Ms Nikos and the others are? I'm sure he will understand. Ruby nodded, and walked out the door with the others, murmuring about Aero and what has happened. One student, a faunus, hung back and waited for Aero to notice her. he did so pretty quickly. "Yes how may I help you?" He smiled. She fidgeted, and said in a quiet voice. "Thank you for the interesting lesson Mr. Frostmane." She looked like she was going to add something else, but blushed and hurried out of the room. "Well, that was... Odd." Aero speculated to himself. Then shook his head and hummed to himself as he walked out of the classroom. His classes with the 2nd and 3rd years didn't actually happen this year. Since he was still new, he had to get use to teaching the 1st years. "Oh well, that was a fun match. She's pretty good. But she needs to improve on her reaction time." Aero muttered himself, thinking of ways to help with that. Cardin practically shot daggers with his eyes glaring at Aero. "I'm gonna make him pay soon." Cardin muttered, plotting in his small naive brain. "I will get him for this."

 **Looks like Cardin is up to something. As usual. I hope you enjoyed reading, and remember to follow and favorite :D I'll see guys in the next chapter. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I know I'm late on uploading. I think? Anyways, work has been a pain in the ass and messed up my schedule so I've been so busy, I knock out as soon as I get home. But enough excuses and enjoy this chapter!**

Aero was on his way to the Infirmary to check on Jaune when something bowled him over from the side, catching by surprise as a metal weapon smashed into his jaw, the attacker's Aura infused in the attack, causing Aero's unprotected face to crack and splinter and sent him flying through the wall outside of the 5 story building and falling before smashing into the ground, leaving a huge crater. The person looked over the edge and saw Aero's body broken and crumpled in the middle of the crater, blood pooling around his body. Cardin smirked at his win as he swaggered away. Not even 3 minutes went by before someone saw him and screamed, alerting others and a rush of doctors coming to get him. A medic checked his pulse and dropped his arm. He looked up stunned, as the headmaster walked up to see one of his employees laid dead in front of him. The medic ran over. "He's dead sir. All of his bones are broken and he's lost too much blood." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Clear everyone out of this area and within a 5 mile radius, put 4 Aura deflectors. then at 7 miles put 4 more." He instructed calmly. The medic tried to speak, but Ozpin gave him a cold stare that sent the medic straight to work. Ozpin stared at Aero's broken body before calling Glynda, who answered immediately. "Glynda, sound code White." He said calmly. Glynda was silent, then spoke. "Cardin didn't actually?" Ozpin confirmed, having seen the mace indent on the back of Aero's head. Less then 10 seconds went by before an alarm go off and over the P.A. system, Glynda's voice boomed. "All students are to leave the building and stay in the front. Mr. Winchester, please come to the Arena."

Unbeknownst to everyone there, a small woman with an umbrella calmly walked over to the Arena and climbed to the top, and sat, waiting to see what will happen, a sadistic grin spreading across her face. In the distance, exactly where Aero's dead body was, a loud crack was heard and the screaming. Neo covered her ears, wincing in pain at the agony in the scream. It was inhuman, the way it scratched at her eardrums. She glanced at the poor boy who was called to the Arena, he was knelt over double in pain. "He must be the target of the pain." Neo thought to herself. The screaming stopped but shortly after the wall was busted open. Aero walked through, but it didn't look normal. In fact, he didn't even look like himself. His shirt was ripped off, showing off the toned muscle in his adomen and arms from years of training and surviving. But it looked strange, more like solid stone with the scars pulsing like veins and ridges from unhealed wounds. his pupils were pure white, looking almost dead. His teeth were unnaturally sharp and pointed. His hands were clawed. But the most disturbing part were the wings protruding from his shoulderblades. They looked so out of place, nothing like an animal. Made of what looked like blood, the wings extending a 20 foot width span across. He growled as he curled in pain. "You did this Winchester." His voice, laced with pain, was extremely gravelly, almost like sandpaper, but at the same time was smooth. Neo blinked and he was already in front of the boy, staring directly into his. "I can read your mind. I know how you feel. I know what you have done." The anger and hatred radiated from his entire body, Cardin was so scared he couldn't move away. All he could do was whimper. "You will not live after I'm done. I gave you every chance to redeem yourself as both a person and as a student. Instead you throw it away and try to murder me." He spat in his face, His Aura now raging around the Arena in strikes of bolts, breaking various parts of the wall and causing it to fall. Neo silently watched in awe as the power continued to increasing as he got more and more angry. "You raped her so many times and didn't feel anything from it. You cheated on her even as she stayed with you. You murdered their boyfriends when they refused you. You don't deserve to live. There is nothing that will save you from dying slowly and painfully." Aero grabbed Cardin by the throat and with a sweep of the bloodwings, flew directly up into the air. Aero held out his other hand and what looked like a chain flowed out of his hand. He chained Cardin's hand to it and let go, dropping Cardin, who was now suspended by just the chain. He screamed in pain as the chain dug into his skin, drawing out blood as his other limbs were chained, leaving him there in the air, screaming for mercy. Aero's white eyes stared coldly at him. "You should have thought about that when Yang screamed for you to stop, you made her bleed. you broke that poor girl. I fixed her and I will make sure she won't ever see you again. You have hurt too many people, and are evil. As by my code as a Frostmane... I will exterminate all of the evil that your family has wrought. Now suffer as your victims have suffered." Cardin went limp as Aero finished, and the chains dissipated, dropping his corpse down, and a hole opened underneath his body, dropping him into the ground and the ground swallowed him before smoothing over.

Aero turned and looked directly at Neo, who froze, having been spotted. Aero floated down to her, landing in front of her, before the stone looked disappeared and the wings were sucked back into his body, and his eyes were closed. When they opened, they were azure blue again. "Hello, intruder. I daresay you have seen something that you can't comprehend. Yeah?" She nodded, still shocked at the brutal display. "Good. Now then, I have a couple of questions for you. Who do you spy for?" She couldn't speak. But he didn't know that. So with shaky hands, she started to sign "I was curious" Aero tilted his head, staring straight at her. She thought he was going to kill her and her whole body started to shake before he spoke again. "You heard that someone was being summoned to here while everyone else was evacuating and thought 'Oh that sounds interesting I'm gonna go see what happened'? That was your first thought?" She nodded. He stared at her eyes, his own flashing with color. One eye flashed gold before going back to white, they his left one turned red before switching back. "Very well, I believe you. Now you look familiar. You were the girl who spoke to me before leaving." She was surprised he saw past her disguise. "How did you know?" She signed. "Because not only did I read your mind, the figure is the same, as well as the smell." She was confused. "But what to do about the intruder. Shall I kill you? Or make a deal? Hmm..." She shook even harder as he deliberately stalled about making his decision known. "While I decide, I will ask you. Are you a criminal? If you answer it will impact what I will decide." She quickly signed "Not anymore. I use to work for Roman Torchwick since he cared for me when i was little but then he abused me and I left. I work for no one." Aero pondered this, he slowly walked around her, examining her and sizing up her Aura. "For a criminal, its surprising to see that your Aura is unlocked. Well Neo I have one more question for you then." He stopped in front of her, knelt on one knee to be eye level to her. Would you like to attend Beacon Academy?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!" The whole table nearly broke under the weight of 4 pairs of hands slamming down on it as Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Nora reacted to the news that Aero delivered as Neo shrank behind him. "Settle down, she's a new student. No need to get hostile. She's in my care and under my protection." Yang glared at him, and Aero was surprised at the rage she was showing. But before he could say another word she stomped away, punching the door out of her way. "Uhhh what did I do?" Aero looked to Ruby, who was just as surprised. "She probably took it the wrong way. You may want to explain to her?" Ruby said, uncertainly. Aero sighed and signed to Neo "I'll be right back. Stay with Kyomi and Dana." She nodded and sat next to Dana, shyly. Dana smiled and signed "Hello." and the two animated started talking via signing while Aero followed the path of destruction that Yang had left. "She probably thinks that I'm unofficially cheating on her." He thought, as he failed to notice a pair of flaming eyes turn to look at him. He knew soon enough as he felt cold steel smash against his face and break ever part of it. Slowly he turned to see Yang's eyes not only flaming but in tears. He hugged her tight as she punched into his stomach again and again, not only leaving scars, but breaking his spine over and and over as she cried into him until she finally fell from exhaustion and he waited for his body to be repaired. "Why would you leave me like that?" She cried into his shoulder. "I didn't." He whispered into her ear. "Yes you did! For that midget! I saw you making those stupid hand signs! I saw that heart!" "Wait... What? What heart?" Aero asked confused. He thought back, and realized that while he was talking to Neo, explaining to her that she was now under his care and watch, Yang had been behind Neo, watching him. and he messed up on one of the words, it ended up looking like a heart. "Oh Yang. You silly stubborn girl." He whispered into her hair before started laughing. She glared at him. "This isn't funny! You broke my heart!." Aero was shaking his head. "No no no I messed up while I was explaining to Neo that she was accepted but that I have to keep an eye on her since she isn't fully trusted due to the circumstances of where I found her. I was signing too fast." Yang looked at him in confusion and disbelief. "You? Mess up on sign language? I don't believe it." Aero sighed happily and kissed her hair. "You may not, but I'm not perfect. Humans make mistakes all the time." Yang snorted.

"You guys done fighting?" Ruby popped from around the corner and peeked at the two. "I'd say so. Now I'm going to have an ache in my back every time I see Ember Celicia." Aero joked and Yang pushed his chest playfully. "Anyways, What's up Rubes?" He asked, content to not move. Ruby ducked her head momentarily at the name, before looking at them. "Ozpin showed up and asked why you weren't keeping an eye on Neo. He sent me to go get you as soon as he heard you had ran after Yang." Aero sighed before getting up, not even realizing he picked Yang up as well until she squealed. "Hmm? Oh sorry." He helped her down. "Lead the way Ruby." She nodded and started walking, the other two following her, back to the cafeteria where Ozpin awaited them. "So, Mr. Frostmane. I hear you ran into a little bit of a miscommunication between Ms. Xiao Long." He said, amused. "Yeah, I have it fixed, I instructed Neo to stay with Kyomi and Dana until I come back." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Then you have some trouble. She is not with Dana." Aero looked up and smirked. "Nope she's not. But she's not missing either." Ozpin looked up and saw the ice cream girl hanging from the ceiling, leaning against one of the beams and kicking her leg out lazily. "I'm back Neo." Aero said, loud enoug for her to hear. Neo looked down and saw him, before jumping up excitedly and poked someone behind her and pointed down. Dana showed up next to her and grabbed on while Neo took out her parasol and drifted down safely. Once they landed, Neo let go of Dana and curtsied to Aero. In turn he bowed. They met eyes and both started laughing. Neo grabbed her throat and eyes grew wide with shock at her voice actually coming through. She tried to say a word, but nothing came out, and she was downcast. "I'll figure something out." Aero promised, taking a knee to be eye level. Neo shrugged and hugged Aero, then she pulled away and signed "I'm glad that i get to hear what my voice sounds like." Aero nodded. "Now, what were you two doing up there? I wasn't gone that long." Aero said, all business. Neo looked away nervously. "An adventure?" She signed. "How does that look like a question anyways? Never mind. What kind of adventure? You aren't in trouble." Aero reassured her, and Yang walked up and sat down and pat her lap. Neo took that as an invitation and sat down, fully trusting her. Yang began brushing her hair. "I don't know sign language unfortunately, but I'll have Aero translate." Yang grinned at Aero, who rolled his eyes. "Yes I will, since you go on a temper tantrum." He teased. Yang glared at him with red eyes and he held his hands up. "Fine fine too soon I get it." Yang and Neo laughed at his expression, and Neo was delighted to hear her voice again. She committed it to memory and wondered if she could get her voice. She had been born mute and dismissed any possibility of getting it. Now there was hope. She was snapped back to reality by Aero asking her to tell the story of the adventure. She began signing to him about a game they made up...

 **So that's it for this chapter. A little short I know, but next chapter we get to find out what kind of "adventure" Kyomi, Dana, and Neo go on! It'll be nice, relaxing, and fun... sike! It's gonna be a secret until the next chapter! I hope you guys had a great Halloween and getting ready for Christmas! I mean Turkey Day... Yeah. Love y'all and have a great day :D**


End file.
